Theses Eyes will Change Destiny
by Mickykiki1
Summary: With Naruto throw into a terrifying new world, how will he cope with being forced to follow the will of the Fal'Cie? Lemons. Sequel to What These Eyes See.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well come to the Sequel of What These Eyes See, These Eyes Change Destiny. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you did the previous one, and I'll try to make it make as much sense as I can for those hardcore Final Fantasy people. I have decided to update every monday, as to give me time to write another chapter if life interferes with my writing time. Anyways, here is the first chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FF 13.

Naruto looked at the strange place around him. There were buildings as tall as the eye could see, thousands of people walking around in strange clothing, and weird flying monsters everywhere. He did not know how he came to be here, only that some weird men in armor had found him passed out, and freaked about his attire. Apparently potential had made his body eighteen and had given him his clothes. He had replaced himself with a clone to escape, but avoided popping it to get some insight on what was going on.

He was now atop a building, watching the people below. He could feel some sort of energy running in the buildings around him, and in the armored men. What ever it was, it wasn't as powerful as chakra, but worried him all the same. He decided to go and find out where the energy was coming from a while ago, and it had led him to this place.

Naruto looked at the place, The Euride Gorge Power Plant. This was the place that causing the strange power to flow through the city. He was very thankful for the convenience of a tour going to the place, as if it wasn't then he would have a much harder time going inside. He walked into the group, using the henge to knock one of the people out and a minor genjutsu to hide the body.

Naruto listened intently at what the tour guide was saying. Apparently, a Fal'Cie, what ever that was, was the source of the power for the power here at Cocoon, which he assumed was the city he was in before he came here. He asked the tour guide if there was a bathroom nearby, he was told to follow a Psicom Ranger to the nearest restroom. As Naruto walked, he observed the way the man walked. He walked with a joy in his step, and looking at a clock, he was probably close to being let off. He also had never seen combat, as he walked around corner without hesitation, or that could be because he didn't think anybody could get into the place.

As Naruto's guide walked around another corner, he gasped, and jumped back behind the corner. "Uh, is everything ok?" Naruto questioned the man. Instead of replying, the Psicom pulled something from his belt, and flipped round the corner, and pulled his finger back. Naruto covered his ears as a loud noise rang out, coming from the man's object. Naruto uncovered his ears as the man jumped behind the corner again. Naruto heard voices from the hallway, and footsteps getting louder by the second. "Uh, do you need help?" The man seemed startled at Naruto talking, causing him to drop his weapon. "Civilian, you need you get out here! Go tell somebody that there are intruders in the facility!" With that, the man jumped out from the corner, and started using his weapon again.

Naruto just stood there, wondering if he should do as the guard asked, of if he should kill the guard, and attempt to be friend the intruders. Deciding that he could deny killing the guard if asked later, he pulled a kunai out of his hip pouch. "Hey, sir?" The man ducked behind the corner, and looked at Naruto, who dropped his henge, causing the man to gasp. "You! You're one of them!" He pulled his weapon up, and before Naruto could attack him, shot Naruto in the chest.

Naruto looked at unhurt chest, thankful Potential had some strong armor. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to do something?" He grabbed the man's weapon, and hit him in the face with his fist, sending the Psicom Ranger into the hallway. "Well, sir, I think you know what is going to happen now!" He aimed the weapon at the guard, and pulled the trigger, hearing a click instead of the bang he was expecting. "Uh, I think I broke it. Oh well!" He saw the Guard getting to his feet, and saw the intruders were standing behind the guard. "Give me just a moment and I'll be with you." He said to the two ladies who were there behind the guard. He walked to the man who had back up into the women, and stabbed him in the head with his kunai.

Wiping the blood off the kunai onto the man's armor, he put it with the rest of its kind. "Now, would you two ladies be so kind as to tell me what you two are doing here, and why you were going to hurt my former friend here?" He said it with the same cocky voice Itachi had told him to do all those years ago. The woman on the right, laughed at his words. "I'd ask you the same, as you clearly aren't supposed to be here either!" Naruto laughed at her joke. "I'm here looking for the Fal'Cie that runs this place. You can call me Naruto!" He offered a hand for a handshake. The woman he had been talking to, a tanned woman wearing a blue tribal dress and other accessories, with a fancy looking stick on her back looked at the hand.

"Me and my friend are looking for the Fal'Cie as well. Though, I'm afraid I cannot tell you our names!" Her friend had not heard or gotten the memo, as she quickly introduced herself. She wore a pink bra-like top with an orange skirt and a fur pelt carry some stick with sting on it. "I'm Vanille, and she's Fang! Nice to meet you, Naruto!" She took his hand, and shook it vigorously. Naruto watched with great mirth as Fang put her head in her hand. "Well, Vanille, you remind of what I used to be! Innocent, and very bad at picking up social cues!" Apparently, she had selective hearing as well, as she didn't hear his comment. "So, why are you looking for the Fal'Cie?"

At Naruto's question, Vanille seemed to dim, and Fang became more guarded. "Well, why should we tell you? I mean, we should probably kill you to keep you quiet!" While Vanille looked appalled at what Fang was saying, Naruto saw she was reaching for her weapon. "Cause, the enemy of my enemy is my friend! Beside, I doubt you two even know where the Fal'Cie is!" Apparently, this calmed Vanille, but Fang now had the stick in her hands. Though, looking at it, it looked like a staff with blades on it. "Actually, we do! It was marked on the map of the complex." Naruto felt his respect for the military of the place dropping, as they put the super weapon's room on the map.

"Well? Are you guys going to tell me where the Fal'Cie is, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" To accent his treat, his right hand went to rest on his tanto. As Fang went to fight him, Vanille again failed to take a hint. "Well, we could should you, right Fang?" Vanille looked over at fang, who was glaring at her. "No, we can't show him! He could be a Psicom spy for all we know!" Fang looked over at Naruto, who was on the floor laughing. "Yes! I'm a Psicom spy who just killed a Psicom officer!" As he continued to laugh, Fang grabbed Vanille, and started walking away, not wanting to deal with the masked man anymore.

As Naruto calmed down, he stood up, seeing that nobody was there anymore. "Damn, I can't believe they gave me the slip!" He looked around, and saw there was a map on the wall. It listed the various places of the base, but something seemed off. It appeared that the map was old, and that it hadn't been updated in quite some time, and the you are here dot indicated there was nothing to his left, but there was indeed a corridor to his left. Sighing, he quickly memorized the map, and started running towards the one marked Kujuta. As he ran towards the weapon, he heard sounds of fighting, and when he turned a corner, he saw Fang and Vanille fighting some Psicom Officers. Deciding finding the source of energy was more important than helping some chicks. Deciding some showboating was in order, he ran towards the wall, running up the side of it, and started running on the ceiling to avoid confrontation.

"He has a mana drive! Shoot him!" Though he didn't know what a mana drive was, he knew he had just gained more attention than needed. As he dodged the projectiles, he jumped down, landing on one of the men, and running around a corner, disappearing from the sight, leaving the Psicom officers unable to find him.

Naruto looked at the giant robot in front of him. He had finally found the room marked, and was surprised to find a small machine. "Dear god, what are you?" Suddenly, the machine moved, flying through the air. "I am the Fal'Cie Kajuta. The question is, what are you? You are no child of Lindzei, as no part of Etro is in you. However, you are also no Fal'Cie. So the question stands, who and what are you?" Naruto looked at the Fal'Cie with an urge to face plant. The Fal'cie was asking him what he was, when Naruto didn't know any of the name that the being had used.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! Child of Prophecy, and student of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, and Jiraiya of the toad sage! Former Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Summoner of toads, and overall badass!" Kajuta looked at the weird being in front of him. "It appears that there seems to be an error of miscommunication between us. I asked you what create your kind, not what you are. Can you answer that?" Naruto looked at the Fal'Cie.

"Uh, the best answer that I can give you is that I have no clue. It was not written, or I did not read of it. So, what was all that son of Etro stuff?" The Fal'cie seemed to nod. "I can show you, but it would…" The Machine paused. "It appears there are pulse L'cie here to attack me. Give me a moment. Naruto heard something scream, and then a dragging sound. Naruto sweat dropped as a small black boy was dragged into the room. "Mr. Uzumaki, do you see the mark upon the boy's right hand?"

Naruto nodded. It looked like a small arrow was on the child's hand. "Yeah, but where did the boy come from?" The Fal'Cie seemed amused. "The boy was wandering around the Facility, and had come into contact with the two Pulse L'cie. I branded him with the mark of a L'cie both as an example for you, and to have him seek out the pulse L'cie, so the Psicom can kill them." Naruto nodded, glad the Fal'cie didn't have him stored somewhere. "So, I get that brand, and you'll use it like a beacon to give me the knowledge I want to know?" The giant machine nodded.

"Yes, now, where do you want the mark?" Naruto held the underside of his arm up, pointing at an unmarked spot. "Put it right here!" Suddenly, a cord came from the wall, and it hit the spot Naruto was pointing to. Naruto jolted, as a quick rush of pain sped through his arm. Flashes of image rushed behind his eyes, before he fell to the ground. "Holy shit! That was intense!" The Fal'Cie laughed. "Of course! You saw everything that I have experienced in my lifespan. However, you have completed your focus, and that means you will turn into crystal." Naruto looked shocked at the machine.

Turn to crystal? Not the type of attack he was expecting, but he could defeat this being, like he had defeated all of the others. However, he noticed he couldn't feel his legs. Looking down, he saw up to his chest was covered in crystal. He was helpless as it spread up, consuming his arms, before it started covering his face. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kick your ass when I get free, just you wait!" He watched helplessly as the crystal covered his mouth, and then the rest of his face. Then, he noticed that the crystal wasn't suffocating him. The Fal'Cie took notice of his shock.

"Mr. Namikaze! You don't think I would kill you after exerting myself to implant memories upon you!" Ignoring the obvious yes, Kajuta continued. "I had to turn you into Crystal, as if I didn't, you would turn into something far worse. But, don't fret, you'll be back to normal in five minutes, but you'll get a show to pass the time. And here come our guest right now!" As the Fal'Cie said that, Fang and Vanille entered the room, with some Psicom men chasing them.

"Oh my, what is this? You have interrupted my conversation with Mr Namikaze, not that he is much of a talker now, but still! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Naruto was laughing on the inside at the shocked faces of the girls. Then one of the Psicom walked forwards. "Kajuta, we have allowed the l'cie access to you as you asked!" Fang looked at the officer in surprise. The Fal'Cie wanted them to come! And then there was that Naruto kid. A Sanctum l'cie, and she had almost trusted him. "Uh, sir, who is the person in crystal? He doesn't look like any of the known Sanctum L'cie?" The fal'cie scoffed.

"You fool! Do you really think we would give a list of all the l'cie under our command to such incompetent fools like you?" The man shrunk under the machine's harsh gaze. "But sir! We did everything you asked us to do!" Kajuta pointed towards where Fang and Vanille used to be. "Did I tell you to let the two l'cie escape? No?" Naruto was surprised at how silently fang and Vanille snuck away. He barely heard a thing, even with all of the bells and stuff on Vanille. "Well? After them you fools!" The Psicom commander and his subordinates ran out of the room, after the two l'cie.

"Now, where was I?" The Fal'cie seemed lost. "Oh, yes! You, Naruto!" Naruto sighed, mentally. Yes, him. "I'm sorry, I forgot about you for a moment. Now, when you are freed from the crystal, you will see that your l'cie mark has reverted back to normal. What it looks like has no meaning anymore, as the damn thing is busted now that you have been turned to crystal. It will function like a normal brand, giving you magic and the like, and will give you an eidodon and everything. Of course, as you have my knowledge, you could even cause the mark to disappear, or to stop giving you the ability to use magic. But I'm rambling again, I've basically giving you the admin code and username to a computer!"

Naruto was very glad that Kajuta had given him knowledge of everything in the world. He knew a lot of things that he didn't know before, like the weapons they were using were called guns! However, he was brought out of his daydreaming as the crystal started to crack. "Oh, looks like you are almost out of there. Now, some nice Psicom officers will be here to collect you and the kid in a moment. So, just hang around, I'm going back to sleep!" The Fal'Cie floated over to his resting place, and stopped moving.

Naruto shoved, and broke free of the crystal. Hearing the loud noise, the small boy awoke from his forced slumber. Naruto heard him start crying for his dad. Getting off of the floor, he tried to comfort the kid. "Hey kid, what's wrong? What happened?" The small black boy looked to see a weird man in armor, who had a Psicom mark on his . "I…I was wondering around the power plant, and I got lost. Then, there were these mean girls, they were attacking the nice men in armor. So I cried for help, and something dragged me into a vent, and I felt a sting on my wrist, and then I came to see you." The kid was crying as he said his small speech. "Well, you are very lucky! You see the robot behind us?" The kid looked over to see Kajuta, and nodded. "Thats the Fal'cie, Kajuta!" The kid's eyes widened. "He heard your cry for help, and used his awesome powers to drag you into the vent, to save your life!" The kid was purely ecstatic now. The knowledge that a Fal'cie had saved him drove whatever was plaguing him away as excitement kicked in.

As the kid ran over to Kajuta, he realized that Kajuta wasn't moving. "Mister! I think something is wrong with Kajuta! He isn't moving!" Naruto laughed, seeing the kid so frantic was hilarious. "Nothing is wrong with him, kid. He is just sleeping. He has one of the hardest jobs in all of Cocoon, he powers everything, from the lights, to the water! So, he needs a lot of sleep!" The kid nodded. "Hey Mister, who are you?" Naruto stood up straight.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sanctum L'cie! And right now, I've got to get you to your father!" As the reminder of his father, he seemed a lot less happy. "Do you think he will be mad at me for running off?" Naruto took a thinking pose. "Well, not as mad as he will be for not telling somebody your name! Manner are more important than running off." The child seemed like he wasn't buying it, but went with what Naruto was hinting. "I'm Dajh Katzroy!" Naruto nodded. "Well kid, lets go look for your dear old dad, k?" Dajh nodded, and he and Naruto left the room.

They walked through corridor after corridor, before they finally ran into a Psicom officer. "Excuse me sir!" The officer stopped, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, civilian?" Naruto shook his head, and held up his arm, showing his slightly matured L'cie mark. "I need assistance from Psicom in finding this little boy's father." The man started kissing ass when Naruto showed him the L'cie mark. "Yes sir!" He pressed a button on his helmet. "Command, I need assistance in finding a person." Naruto asked Dajh to relay what his dad looked liked to the officer, he had the officer tell command to get Sazh to the Chocobo shop Dajh had left his dad at.

After leaving the Psicom officer, Naruto and Dajh were sitting on the bench outside of the shop, waiting for Sazh to show up. "Naruto?" Naruto looked at the kid. "Why did the nice man talk to you like that?" Naruto restrained a sigh. "Well, kid, it is because the mark on my arm. The same one you have on your right wrist. It is the sign of a Sanctum l'cie. It shows that you have been chosen by a Fal'Cie for a great task. If you complete the task, then you will become a crystal, and dream forever." Dajh thought for a moment. "Well, what is my task? What does Kajuta want me to do?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Let me look at your brand, and I'll tell you. After all, our brand tells everything about us." The young boy held out his wrist, and Naruto touched it, using Kajuta's knowledge to see what the kid's focus was. "Well, your focus is to track down those mean ladies, and tell them not to attack people unless absolutely necessary. And, tell you what, I'll help you. My focus is to save cocoon, from a giant monster that is going to attack it. I have no idea what the monster is, but I'm sure I'll see it somewhere. Can't be that hard to miss." Naruto looked to the left as he heard Dajh's name being called. He looked to the left, to see two people he recognized.

The black haired afro man was from the tour he was on earlier, and the other person was Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat. "Ah, greetings, Mr. Katzroy! Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat. So glad to see you two on this fine day?" Sazh looked at him warily, while Nabaat looked at him with kindness that was too good to be true. "Hello to you too. You seem to know us, but who might you be?" Ah, she didn't like something about his, if he were to hazard a guess, it would be his new L'Cie status. "I'm Namikaze Naruto, Sanctum L'cie. I was there when poor Dajh was turned into a L'cie like me, and I'm his Guardian until he turns into a Crystal or otherwise." Nabaat smirked, while Sazh looked horrified about his son being a L'cie.

"Well, Mr. Namikaze, I'm afraid that Mr. Katzroy and his son are under my command from now on, you can go to what you were doing before." Naruto saw what she was playing at, she wanted the little boy and his father wrapped around her fingers. Not on his watch. "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid that they will remain under my watchful gaze for the time being. As stated in the sanctum's governing doctrine, should a L'cie require the use of an asset of the government to complete his focus, then the Sanctum will relinquish control of said asset to the L'cie. And I do very much need little Dajh for my focus!" Checkmate, bitch!

Nabaat looked at the young man who had played her, using the rules of the sanctum against her. She had no option but to give the boy to the brat, but she would come back with a document from her higher ups trumping his L'cie power. "Well, Mr. Namikaze, do take care of these two. I'll be off." With that, she turned around, and strutted away.

Sazh walked over to the man who had saved his son, according to him, anyways. "Mr. Namikaze, I would like to thank you for saving my son. I…I didn't know what would have happened to him if you hadn't been there." Naruto shook his head. "No problem. And please, call me Naruto! Now, if you two are done getting reacquainted with each other, I would like to get started on achieving your son's focus as soon as possible." Sazh looked heartbroken at the thought of it, but raised no complaints.

"Now, Dajh, I want you to try real hard to feel anything out of the ordinary." Dajh looked at him. "What do you mean?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, if on a wall of blue paint, you see some red paint, you would think that is out of place, right?" Getting a nod, he continued. "Because of your L'cie mark, you have enhanced abilities to sense things pulse related. Just let me know about anything you see as out of the ordinary, ok?" Getting another nod, from both the kid and his confused parent, he turned around, only to back away. "Uh, are you ok?" Dajh asked Naruto.

Naruto turned to Sazh, "Do you see that man, in front of the support beam?" Sazh looked to where he indicated, but couldn't see anything. "No, I don't see him. You testing my sanity or something?" Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm testing mine. I'm seeing ghosts from my past." Sazh looked at the man in front of him, who was still staring at the one spot on the wall. "Uh, do you want to get going, or are you going to stare at the same spot on the wall until you died of old age?" Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, before turning to Sazh. "Well, do you have a ride? Or am I going to need to take one from the Sanctum?" Sazh smiled. ""Oh, I got a ride! And she's a beauty!" Naruto watched the man grab his son's hand, and start walking towards the exit. Running after then, he thought to himself that this was going to be fun!

**AN: Done with the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the month long break, cause I did! I'm glad to be back writing after so long, and I hope you guys enjoy this interesting take on a popular genre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter of These Eyes Will Change Destiny. This chapter will show how I perceived Psicom would act toward Sanctum l'cie. I hope you are all ready to jump into the next chapter, as I don't want to talk a lot. Here we go!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FF 13.

Naruto looked at Sazh, who was crying next to an empty ship parking spot. "So, your ship has been stolen. Well, don't worry, I have a backup plan!" Sazh looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "But, somebody stole my baby! We need to call the guardian corps!" Naruto face palmed. "Yes, lets go ask the military for help. While you do that, I'm going to go throw my weight around and get us a ride. You guys stay right here, no matter what the military says!"

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto turned, and walked back into the facility. He pulled out a small headset he had taken from a psicom officer, to appear as if he was talking to somebody. "So, how long are you going to follow me, Itachi-san. You died, I saw it happen." The ghost from his past looked him in the eyes. "Just because I died, doesn't mean I am no longer around. I stayed around to watch your final, as your first master, and as an older brother." Naruto smirked. "I thank you for the flattery, but that still doesn't answer my question. You should be dead, in the afterlife, with your family. Why aren't you." He turned to look at the black haired man, who shrugged his glance off.

"From what I understand, as I didn't die in this world, I cannot go to the after life until I return to ours." Itachi walked straight through the door in front of Naruto, leaving Naruto to use Kajuta's powers to open the door himself. From the contact with Kajuta's life, he had gotten a unique power, Kajuta's power with machines. He was able to know what code he needed to access a control panel, or gain access to a computer. Quickly catching up to Itachi, he asked his next question.

"Itachi, why can only I see and hear you?" Itachi started laughing. "It is because you have chakra. I suspect other L'cie and the Fal'cie will be able to see and hear me, if only because of that weird power that runs in them. Magic is what they call it, but it feels more like the power of the gods." Naruto looked at him weirdly. "Itachi, how long have you been in this wold?" Itachi shrugged. "I was first brought to this place when etro was torn a part. From there, I watched the Fal'Cie grow and prosper, along side the human race, with the Fal'Cie acting as an older brother to the humans. However, over time, one of the Fal'Cie, Barthandelus, became obsessed with bringing back the maker. He has persuaded some of the other Fal'Cie to his side, but others, like Kajuta, have remained neutral." Itachi looked at Naruto, to see the blond holding his head.

"You know that I don't understand you when you lecture, Itachi-Sensei. Use small words!" Itachi smirked, and hunched over like a cave man. "Barthandelus, bad. Want to kill human race to bring back papa, cause he is spoiled brat." Itachi stopped his taunting, and walked through another door, waiting on the other side for Naruto to be let through by the guard.

Naruto walked over to the Psicom officer who was sitting at a desk inside a glass box. "Hello sir!" The officer looked at him like he was nothing special. "Hello civilian. I'm afraid you are in a restricted area, and I will have to escort you to the nearest exit to the building. Well, lets go, I have airship regulations to sign." Naruto was amused that everybody thought he was a, oh wait, he had used a henge to change his appearance. Dropping the henge, he coughed. "Sorry sir, I keep forgetting to undo that spell!"

Naruto didn't think that somebody with such little training could move as fast as the guy did. The Psicom officer now had his rifle point at Naruto from behind the safety of the glass box. "Don't you dare move, or I'll shoot you!" Naruto sweat dropped. "Calm down, soldier. I'm not here to harm you, I'm just here for a ship." The Psicom officer sweat dropped. "Oh, you aren't here to kill people, only to steal our things. Yeah, that'll put you in a good light. Now, put your hands up in the air, and start walking."

Naruto put his arms up, causing his underarms to be shown to the man. "Well, officer, i do hope that you will be happy with taking a sanctum l'cie into custody." The man sighed, before putting his arms down. "You should be careful, showing your l'cie brand like that." Naruto looked at the Psicom officer. "What do you mean by that?" The man laughed behind his helmet. "Some officers might think that you are a fake, you're just lucky my helmet sees the magic running around in the mark. Well, I can only give you one of two ships." The man walked over, and opened the door, walking through Itachi as he went into the hanger.

Itachi walked over to Naruto. "What took you so long? Are you taking after Kakashi?" Naruto didn't know what the joke was, but flipped Itachi off anyways. "Now, there are two ships I can give you. The areobike (The bike that Hope and Vanille steal from Nora.), or an intercepter. (The ship that the group gets into after fighting the dragon thingy, where the building are burning. I know these aren't the actual names, but I couldn't find the actual names.) Naruto looked at the interceptor, and quickly decided to take it. "Sir, I'll take the keys for the intercepter, if you don't mind." He turned to get the keys from the officer, only for the keys to hit him in his masked face.

"Fine, be that way." He ran over to the ship, and opened the hatch. Inside, was a standard ship control, with several seats behind the pilot's chair. He sat down, hoping flying was as simple as it looked in Kajuta's memories. He started the engine, and had the ship slowly lift off the ground, seeing the door to the hanger slowly open. He waited for the doors to fully open, before gunning the engines and racing through the door, leaving the Psicom officer to close the door.

Naruto soared through the skies, looking in amazement as he saw the world with a clarity he never had before. He looked around, high above the clouds, and he gasped at what he saw. there, high in the sky of Cocoon, was Pulse. It looked like a wonderful place, but looks could be deceiving sighing, he dropped below the clouds, seeing the parking spaces where he had left Dajh and Sazh. Flying low to the ground, he slowly lost speed, before he arrived at where he wanted to be. The ship slowly descended upon a landing spot, near where Sazh's ship used to be. Naruto exited the ship, to see Sazh finishing his talk with two Guardian corp members. "Hey Sazh, did you get any help?" Naruto saw the two guard corp members walk away, one of them calling what he assumed to be their HQ.

Sazh nodded his head. "My insurance will cover it, and will give me a replacement vehicle for the duration of the search. If they don't find it, then they will have a new ship flow out here for me. Great, right!" As Sazh finished talking, his eyes slowly wandered over to what Naruto had flown in. "God, where did you get that baby!" Naruto looked back at the ship. "Uh, the Psicom Hanger. It was this or something called a air bike, but flying a bike sounded like it would be a bit too slow for my taste."

Sazh was looking at Naruto in suspicion. The kid had the rank to order around grunts like it was nobodies business, but he didn't have something on his body to identify himself as having a rank in Psicom. Surely the political power of a L'cie wasn't this great? Right?

Dajh, however was more focused on something behind Naruto. There was a man with blank hair done into a ponytail, with the same type of armor as the elder L'cie, with a strange mask as well. "Naruto!" Naruto turned to Dajh. "Naruto, there is somebody behind you." Naruto whipped around, only to see Itachi standing there. "Oh, thats just Itachi… Oh, so you can see him too?" Naruto saw Dajh nod, before realizing something. Sazh couldn't see Itachi, as Sazh wasn't a l'cie. As he turned to explain the situation to him, he saw the old man with his back turned.

"I don't want to know!" Sazh practically yelled, sticking to the saying that ignorance is bliss. "Fine, if that is you choice. Now, everybody, onto the ship!" As he said that, he quickly climbed aboard. Everybody followed him, though at a slower pace. Once everybody was buckled in, Naruto started the ship, and took off.

For two days, Naruto had Dajh point out things that the boy felt were out of place. Itachi was a common one, but that was because he was a ghost. They checked out several places, most of them being revealed to be duds, but not this one. Naruto stood outside of an ancient looking ruin near Bodhum. Standing next to him was a man called Rosh. Behind him was a squad of Psicom rangers.

"So, Mr. Namikaze, you called me here to investigate an old ruin for what reason?" Rosh was slightly angry, but it wasn't every day a l'cie called you personally to ask for assistance. "Well, Commander, another l'cie and I have a bad feeling about this place, and from my past experiences, it is always best to trust your gut. Besides, if nothing is wrong, you can call it a training exercise or something. And if something is going down, I'll give you control of the situation. Sound good?" Rosh nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Namikaze. Men, go in and search the ruin while I have a chat with Mr. Namikaze." The men saluted, and headed into the ruins, unknowing that their end was near. "So, Mr. Namikaze…" Naruto held up his hand. "Please, call me Naruto." Rosh nodded. "Very well. Naruto, you mentioned another l'cie. Why is he not here with you?"

Naruto laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be a very safe place to have a child now, would it?" Rosh started laughing. "So you are the kid from Euride Gorge that had Nabaat screaming and yelling at Primarch Dysley about. You got balls to stand up to her." Naruto laughed too, not expecting such a well mannered woman to act like that. "But, there is still the question, where did you come from? There are no known records of you, nor any descendants. You are literally, an unknown."

"Well, Rosh, I'm a L'cie from before the writing system that is currently used. All information about me was probably lost when the Library of Eden caught fire before the War of Transgression. I was given a focus to help fight the pulsians, and once they were destroyed, I turned into a crystal, and placed under the care of the Fal'Cie that created me, Kajuta. While I slept, he would wake me every so often to tell me of recent happenings, and when he woke me up that day at Euride gorge, my Crystal prison broke, freeing me in time to save the Fal'Cie from two pulse l'cie. After that…" Naruto was cut off ass Rosh's radio started picking up screams of terror.

"Commander Rosh, it's terrible…Everyones dead…turned into…Fate worse than death…its a…Fal'cie…Damn pulse Machine!…You won't make me do your bidding!" The sound of a grenade beeping before exploding was the last sound heard before the radio cut off. Rosh clenched his fist before unclenching them. "Well, Naruto, it appears your gut was right. What you just witnessed is now top secret, if word of a pulse Fal'cie is announced before the right time, it would be a public outrage."

He cleared his throat, and wrote something down on a piece of paper, and gave it to Naruto. "Tomorrow at eight, report to the guardian corps stationed in Bodhum at this address. Ask for Admiral Amodar, and tell him that Ross sent you. He'll give you a mission to start the day after the Firework festival, and will provide you lodging with one of his soldiers, because he won't trust you to be without supervision." With that said, Rosh turn to leave.

"Wait! Why can't you just tell me now? I mean, you're right there!" Rosh turned. "Because, from what I have seen from you, you probably won't like your mission. But, I hope the mission remains optional for your sake." With that cryptic message, he ran to his ship, and quickly took off. Naruto sighed. Looking at the position of the sun, he decided it was time for some Alcohol.

After looking around for a while, Naruto finally found a restaurant that he liked the vibe from. He had gotten some new clothes while he was around the town. Now decked out in a white shirt, a bright orange jacket with green strips, a red undershirt under it, with orange baggy pants. To top it all off, he had some steel plated boots on his feet. Armed with a fake I.D. and pick pocketed cash, he walked into the restaurant, not bothering to look at the name, he sat down at the bar, near of group of varying aged boys.

"Barkeep! One beer, please!" He said this to a young woman who had just returned from giving the boy's their drinks. "Uh, aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Naruto laughed, and pulled his forged I.D. He had carefully studied the id's of the people he had stolen from, and had merely put fake information where he didn't have info.

The woman looked at the id, and held it up to the light, before shrugging. "Best fake I've seen yet. It has no imperfections in the information, but the plastic isn't the right type." She gave the card back. "Would you like anything else?" Naruto pointed to the closest man, who looked to be nineteen, and had a large grey trench cloak with black pants. "How come he gets alcohol? Was his fake I.D. good enough?"

The woman laughed, as she looked at the man. "He doesn't have…SNOW VILLIERS!" She walked over, and took the glass from his hand. "What have I told you about flinching alcohol from the bar when I am serving other customers!" The man, Snow, flinched back, and said. "Not to do it, Lebreau." The woman nodded. "Thats right.. Now, because of that, you can go home without food tonight!" The Man's shoulders dropped, as he got up, and slowly walked out of the bar, with the other boys laughing at him, showing this happened often.

Lebreau walked back to Naruto. "So, do you want anything you can have legally?" Naruto shook his head. "Not really. But thanks for the offer." He got up, leaving some money on the bar despite not ordering anything. He left the bar, and looked around. He wondered where he could find a hotel or something. Looking to his left, he saw Snow walking away from the bar slowly. Deciding the local was his best bet, he hurried after the man.

"Hey, Snow wasn't it?" Snow looked at the man that appeared in front of him. He wore normal clothes, but there was something dangerous about him. "Yeah. I see my reputation precedes me!" Naruto shook his head. "Your reputation of getting thrown out of restaurants for underaged drinking does." Naruto started laughing as Snow rubbed the back of his head. "You saw that, huh. Well, anyways, what do you need?" Naruto held out his hand. "I was looking for a hotel. Naruto, by the way." Snow shook his hand. "Snow Villiers, though you already know that. If you go down the street, and take the second right, there is the tourist district, which is full of hotels."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Snow. Maybe I'll see you around!" With that he parted ways with Snow, and headed to where the man had told him. There were indeed a lot of hotels, and after choosing one, Naruto went to sleep, wondering what the mission Rosh had for him was.

It was seven forty five when Naruto arrived at the address Rosh had given him. It was a nice looking place, with a receptionist at a desk when he first walked in. He walked over to her to check in. "Hello ma'am. I'm here to see Admiral Amodar." She looked up at him. "Do you have an appointment?" Naruto hoped he did. "Yes, it should be under Naruto Namikaze." The lady looked at her book, and nodded. "If you go through the doors to your right, at the very end of the hallway is his room. Knock three times, and wait for him to open the door." Naruto nodded, and did as she asked. After being let in the office, he took a moment to look at the man. He was tall, with black hair in the standard military haircut. He wore a Guardian corps uniform, and had a large machine-gun with blade attached on a rack behind his desk.

"So, you are the L'cie who found the vestige." Naruto looked around, before speaking. "Uh, wasn't that supposed to be top secret?" Amodar shook his head. "Almost everybody in Psicom knows, and some units are even being brought in to enact a purge should the need arise." Naruto shivered, knowing what a purge was from Kajuta. "So, I was told by Ross you would have information for me about a mission I am to undertake?" Amodar lost any sense of personality when Naruto asked him that.

"Yes, I have standard Psicom officer armor here for you, and a badge declaring your new rank of Ranger. Your mission is to help the purge move smoothly should anything happen. You are going to board the train as any other Psicom would, but you will outrank anybody else on the train. However, this mission will only commence should a purge be enacted." As Naruto finished putting the armor, he remembered the issue of lodging.

"Ah, sir. I was told that I would be given lodging with one of your soldiers." Amodar nodded. "I was getting to that. You shall be staying with Sergeant Farron. She will be here any moment, just get used to your armor in the meantime." Naruto nodded, before turning as the door opened sooner than expected. "Admiral Amodar, you called?" The Admiral nodded.

"Sergeant Farron! I have a mission for you. You are to provide lodging for Mr. Namikaze here. He is a very important asset to Psicom that has been entrusted to us for the time being." The woman nodded, and spoke to Naruto. "Mr. Namikaze, follow me. I'll take you to my house." Naruto nodded, before leaving with her, wondering why he was placed with her.

**AN: Another chapter done. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Welcome back to chapter 3 of These eyes will change destiny. I'm quite enjoying my break, and I started prewriting the chapters for this story, Just to let you guys know. Anyways, on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FF 13.

Naruto walked through the streets of Bodhum, following Lightning towards her house. He had sent Itachi to explain the situation to Dajh and Sazh, and tell them to get out of the city. After several minutes of talking, all he could get out of the girl was her name, and that she had a sister. And that she had placed her work over a lot of other stuff, as she kept in business mode even after they left the GC HQ.

After a while, the two reached Lightning's home, and entered it. Naruto looked around, not seeing the spartan house he expected, but a house two girls would live in. The door opened to a living room, with a couch, coffee table, and a TV. To the left was a kitchen, which included a table with four chairs scooted up to it. There was a counter with three presents on it, indicating it was somebody's birthday, or it would be soon. To the right of the living room was a small hallway with three doors on it, one at the end, and one to either side.

Naruto turned to Lightning. "So, Ms. Farron, where do I sleep?" Lightning turned to him. "You can sleep on the couch." After she spoke, she walked to the door at the end of the hallway, and entered it, shutting the door behind her. Naruto looked at the couch, before deciding to settle in. Taking off the Psicom armor, he had no time to react as he heard a door open, and a scream. Slowly turning around, he saw a girl of eighteen with pink hair and nice clothes screaming. Behind her was Snow Villiers, looking at him with surprise and a hint of anger.

His situation worsened when he heard another door open. Storming down the hallway was Lightning with her gunblade, and only a towel wrapped around her body. "Whats going on!" She yelled. Sarah turned to Lightning. "There is a naked man in the house!" Naruto felt the hole he was in grow deeper as Lightning turned to glare at him. "Put some clothes…" She stopped mid sentence, as did Sarah and Snow. They then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto looked at them, and went over to Lightning, and poked her with his foot, failing to arouse her. "What happened to you guys?" Naruto then felt the familiar feeling of a genjutsu being place on him, one strong enough he couldn't resist. Falling to the ground, the last thing he saw was Itachi smirking.

Naruto felt himself watching from a third point view the genjutsu Itachi casted on him and the others. He felt himself blushing as he watched himself from a third person view. In the genjutsu, he was having sex with Lightning. He then felt himself fly into his body, and was again able to feel everything that the Genjutsu was showing that had happened.

**Lemon!**

Naruto kissed Lightning again and again as they stumbled down the hallway, both of them lost in lust. Naruto felt his back hit a wall, resulting in him and lightning falling onto the ground. Now on the floor with Naruto on top of her, Lightning started grinding into Naruto, trying to sate the burning in her crotch. Naruto felt her grind on him, and started grinding back, the bulge in his pants growing larger from the action. Naruto grabbed Lightning's sides, and hefted them both into a standing position, causing Lightning to gasp at the way Naruto' dick grinded against her pussy. Naruto pushed her against a wall, losing all thought process in his lust crazed state.

Naruto quickly grew frustrated with the lack of release, and set Lightning back on the ground. He started to take off his shirt when he felt a hand grab him, and start taking him somewhere. He saw Lightning leading him to the bedroom, and realized that she didn't want to have sex in the hallway. Letting her lead him to her room, he shut the door behind them. He saw her start to take her clothes off, and did the same. Now both naked, they both started kissing each other again, this time grinding against each other.

After a while, Naruto got tired of grinding against Lightning, deciding that he wanted to finally enter this woman he had just met. While they had just met, it felt, to both of them, like they had know each other for the longest time. Leaning Lightning over onto the bed, Naruto alined his dick with Lightning, and rammed his way in. Unfortunately, in the state he was in, he had forgotten about two things: Lightning's mental state, and Lightning's body. He saw Lightning's eyes widen as the pain of her hymen spread through her body.

While it wouldn't normally be as bad as it was, Itachi had put a genjutsu on them, one to make their lust rise, and make what their bodies felt increase tenfold. He saw her eyes start to tear up, before she did something Naruto didn't expect. She begged, in a small voce, for him to do it again. "It felt good...do...do it again." Apparently it made pain into pleasure as well. Pulling out slightly, Naruto rammed back into Lightning, sending jolts of pleasure into both of them. Soon, both he and Lightning where yelling out to each other, so lost in the pleasure that even though they had climaxed several times, they couldn't stop.

Soon, Lightning lost the energy to keep having sex, leaving Naruto barely asleep. Naruto felt his eyes slowly close. He watched for the third point view again as he drifted away from his body. He saw himself cuddle with Lightning, and felt jealousy, as he didn't even get to have the feeling of cuddling with the woman.

**Lemon over**

**Naruto felt himself in his body again, and he was cuddling naked up against Lightning, who was equally naked. Then, he heard a door open, and saw the lights turn on. Acting like he had just woke up, he rose from behind Lightning's body, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hi. I guess you're Sarah. I'm Naruto…" Before he could say anything more, Sarah ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. In front of Naruto, Lightning started to stir, which was Naruto's cue to get out of the bed.**

Jumping out of the bed, he saw Lightning sitting up, rubbing her eyes. They locked eyes, and Lightning blushed. "Just…Just get out!" Naruto nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving Lightning hiding under the covers of her bed. He walked outside Lightning's room, to see a blushing Sarah, but no Snow. The moment Sarah saw him, she put her head in her hands.

He walked over to where he left his stuff, and grabbed his wallet. While Itachi may have left his civilian clothes in Lightning rooms, he had neglected to put his wallet and cell phone there as well. "Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Naruto looked at Sarah, and smiled. "Naruto Namikaze, you must be Serah. Lightning mentioned that she had a sister." Naruto put his wallet in his back pocket, and his phone in his front right.

Serah decided to ask another question. "So, how long have you known Lightning?" Naruto didn't know how to answer the question. If he said a few hours, then she would be very angry. But if he lied, Serah would ask why she hadn't heard of him. "Just a small time ago, strange as it might seem. In fact, we met just this morning." He waited for a tongue lashing, but got a different kind of response. "Well, at least she tried the internet dating site I told her about."

So, Lightning was lonely enough for her sister to have her go to a dating sight. "Actually, we met through her work. I'm working with Psicom, and I have been given a temporary position here in Bodhum, looking at some old ruin. I think you people call it the vestige. Something there has the higher ups worried, but all I've found are monsters." He felt Serah tense when he mentioned him being Psicom, but he assumed it was because she was worried what her sister as getting into. When she tensed about the vestige, then he knew something was up, but before he could question her about it, he saw Itachi walk in through a door.

"So, Naruto, how did you like your sexual experience?" Itachi's smirk faded away when Serah turned to look at him. "Naruto, she's a L'cie." Serah moved to get up, but he was stopped by Naruto. "Itachi, why'd you have to scare her! Now, she'll be more tight-lipped than an Akatsuki member!" Naruto had a hand on her shoulder. "Now, Miss Farron, I don't suppose you would be inclined to show me your L'cie mark?" Serah shook her head, not trusting her mouth. "Huh, very well. Itachi, where is her L'cie brand?" Itachi activated his sharingan, one of the few things he kept in his ghost form.

"It is on her left arm, the one that is covered in bandages." Naruto nodded towars Itachi, silently thanking the man. He reached towards Serah's bandaged arm, before Serah could react, and cut the bandages of with a chakra laced finger. As the bandages fell of, Naruto studied the mark. A squinting red eye with marks branching from the north and south of it l hooked at him. "Well that isn't good." He said as Serah covered the mark. "I would say you have four, three days at the most before you turn to crystal or into a cei'th. I would suggest telling the people close to you, as either way, there is a large chance you will never see them again." He saw Serah looking at him in shock as she backed away. "You…You aren't going to kill me?" Naruto shook his head, and showed her his L'cie mark. "I don't kill those like me unless it is necessary. I'm going to head out to get a nice view of the firework before they start. You might want to tell them quickly, even your sister. Bye"

Serah watched him walk away, before thinking about who she should tell beside Lightning. Snow was the first to come to mind, and she had already planned to tell him. Quickly deciding on what to do, her mind wandered what to wear for her outing with Snow.

Naruto was looking at where the fireworks were supposed to be from atop a large building. From here, he had the perfect vantage point from where he could view the fireworks. He had left Itachi to explain things to Sarah, as he had no desire to. He looked down as he heard his phone beeb, alerting him to a text message. Pulling it out, he almost dropped it as he read the message.

It will begin tomorrow at six in the afternoon. I'm managed to stall them until then. You will go to train station four, where the train that a local group of kids called NORA will be riding. We suspect that they may attempt to rebel, you are to stop them if they do.

-Your contact in PSICOM

Naruto sighed. He would like to cooperate with Psicom, but it looks like he would need to fake his own death so he could help this Nora group. But how would he do it? He shook his head, deciding that he could have a clone figure that…Thats it, a clone! He could have a clone do the part of Psicom officer, while he himself helped Nora. Deciding to go look for the Nora group, he decided to go back to the restaurant he went to yesterday. After all, that bartender was sure to have heard something about it.

Naruto was standing at the bar, having gone through several Psicom clearance checks by donning his Psicom armor. Thankful for having kept the armor, he decided to go in with the armor on to provide an aura of dignity, and respect. It would have worked, had he not tripped walking into the bar, and smashed his head against a nearby table. He heard someone walk over to him, and he turned his head to see Snow offering him a hand. Taking it, he stood back up, picking the pieces of his pride as he rose.

"Thanks, civilian. Now, can I have everybody's attention?" He watched as everybody turned to him. "I'm looking for a group called Nora. Anybody heard of them?" He watched everybody turn to look at Snow. "I guess you either know where I can find them, or are a member yourself?" Snow slowly nodded. "Yes. I'm a member." Naruto looked at him. "Then can you call your little group together. I need all of you guys in one place, as I hate repeating myself." Seeing Snow not moving, he made a get going motion."

He watched Snow pulled out a cellphone, and start to talk to somebody called Gadot. After a bit of arguing, Snow finally reached an agreement with this Gadot guy. "Ok. They are coming here. What do you want?" Naruto raised a hand to his lips. He walked over to Lebreau, and spoke. "Hello, Ma'am." She turned to him. "Yes, how can I help you?" Naruto motioned to the people eating. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you please clear this place out? I need to talk to the members of Nora in private." Lebreau shook her head. "Sorry, but at a time like lunch, you can't just clean this place out." Naruto nodded, understanding completely. "Well, I will have to do it."

Pulling out the pistol rosh had given him. "People, you attention again!" Everybody looked to him again. "I'm very sorry to inform you that your lunch will be cut short today! On official Psicom duty, I will have the Sanctum cover your tabs for today. Please leave to restaurant." After everybody left, with a lot of complaining, Naruto sat at the bar, pulling out the money necessary for covering the tab of everybody who had been eating, and giving it to Lebreau. "This should cover it. Now, Snow, how much longer do you think it will take for Nora to get here?"

Snow shrugged. "I don't know. They all have jobs at this time of day." Naruto sweatdropped. "And you don't?" Seeing Snow shake his head, he sighed. "Very well. How many people are we waiting on?" Snow took a seat. "Three. Lebreau is already here, as am I." Naruto nodded, looking at the woman out of the corner of his eye. "Well, wake me up when they get here, I'm gonna take a nap. Not much sleep last night." walking over to a booth in the corner, he leaned against the seat, and closed his eyes, going into a light sleep.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he saw Lebreau looking back at the others. "See! It was a lot easier than you guys made it out to be." She was talking to the three guys he had seen the other day, and Snow. "Well, you might have just made him angry." The tall one said. "Or you could have given him the urge to kill us all!" A tall, blue hair man said. "Or, you could have woken me up." He got up from the bench, and looked at the group.

Snow was still sitting, a tall tan man with fire colored hair was leaning on the bar, a short teenager with blond hair was sitting across from Snow, Lebreau was returning to behind the bar, and the man with blue hair was standing between Snow and the fire man. "Ok, before we start talking, are the doors locked?" Lebreau nodded. "Then I can take this stuffy thing off." Naruto took off his Psicom helmet, setting it on the table next to him. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, soon to be ex-Psicom officer. I'm here to inform you that Bodhum is going to be purged."

The Nora gang all looked confused. The short blonde spoke first. "Uh, , what is a purge?" Naruto nodded, as only military personal knew what a purge was. "Well, young man, a purge is where every civilian in a city is taken away, supposedly to pulse." He was interrupted by everybody yelling in shock. Snow was the first to be able to form words. "Why would they do such a thing?" Naruto sighed. "I was sent here from eden in investigate rumors of pulse related activity being picked up by the Fal'Cie Kajuta. It was true, and I found and engaged two pulse L'cie as they were about to attack the Fal'cie. Then, I chased them back to their refuge, the vestige, where they lost me in the expansive ruins. I called in a team of twelve men to assist me in the search of the ruins. The men found a Pulse Fal'Cie, and only me and one other got out alive when we ran into Cie'th. We sent a report to eden, and they have ordered a purge. Tomorrow, at twelve, they will start blockading the city. At six, they will officially have started the purge, and will begin loading people into trains. By seven, the trains will be well on their way to pulse."

Naruto took a moment to breathe. "However, they aren't taking the citizens to pulse, as there is nothing on pulse. They are sending them to a death trap. Once the trains reach a certain point, gas will activate, killing everybody who doesn't have a mask on, I.E everybody who isn't Psicom. Any questions?" The fire haired man raised his hand. "Uh, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

The man spoke in a rumbling voice. "I'm Gadot. If we are all going to get on the train, which will get us killed, would it not be better to fight here? Where we know the terrain?" Everybody nodded, but Naruto knew he had to kill the idea. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. Psicom will have a majority of their forces stationed here, and will have very few personnel aboard the train. Less Psicom soldier will be on standby to suppress resistance near the train tracks then there will be here in Bodhum." Lebreau raised her hand. "Where will we go once we are off of the trains?"

Naruto thought about that. "We can sneak into the ruins beneath Bodhum. There are water pipes that we can tap into, and cellars that can be drilled into. Then, once the heat has died down, we can transition into Bodhum itself." Yuj stood up. "But, how will we hide our presence when we move upwards?" Naruto had to give the group points they all seemed to be smart. "Good question! I have a mana drive that when hooked up to power, will project an image of a ghost town."

The blue haired man went to speak, but Naruto held up his hand. "I'm sorry, but there is no more time for questions. I need to report back, my lunch break won't last forever. Here is a map of the train route, and I will make sure that the weapons are smuggled to the point the train will be forcibly stopped at. I'll see you guys in the heat of battle!" He put his helmet on, and put his pistol on his hip.

Before he could leave, Snow blocked him from the door. "Naruto, what hotel are you at? In case we need to get in contact?" Naruto laughed, before grabbing a pen and paper. "I'm staying at this address, with Lightning Farron. See ya!" With that, he walked outside, seeing it was now two, five hours before the firework festival. He left a gaping Snow behind. While he would love to go, he no longer had the time, as he had to go and plan for how the battle would pan out. Sighing, he started the trek to the Farron residence, not knowing that any plans he made would be ruined by a certain pink haired woman.

**AN: And there goes Chapter 3! I am having such a great time with my break, I'm kinda sad to go back to writing with a set schedule. Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome to chapter four! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, as I am enjoying writing it. I'm gonna blur some events together so expect a slight difference in the timeline. Anyways, onto the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FF 13.

Naruto was woken up at nine by Serah. Apparently, at noon was when they would hold Lightning's birthday party. Speaking of Lightning, he had barely said four words to her, as the situation between them was still awkward. He had been invited by Serah, despite the tension between him and her sister. He decided to attend the party, and decided to go shopping for a present.

As he walked through the mall, with a small bag in his hand, he saw a Psicom officer patrol walking towards him. He sighed, hoping they wouldn't pick a fight with him…again. However, he was able to avoid them by walking into a nearby toy store. Looking around, he realized that all the stuff here was what he would have killed for.

He turned when he heard what sounded like a young boy. He was complaining to his mother that he wasn't a little kid anymore, and that he didn't want a moogle toy. Naruto smirked, happy that there were happy families that were experiencing what he wished he could have. As he finished browsing the toys, he saw something that scared him. On the shelf was a toy in a beat up box, from a long time ago.

It was from the war of Transgression era, judging by the name on the box. It had the title Create your own battles in the war with Pulse with the new Heros of Cocoon vs Villains of Pulse action figure set! Featuring such notable figures as Sanctum L'Cie Namikaze Minato vs Pulse Fal'Cie Kurama. Collect them all for a special prize!

On the cover of the box had Naruto's father vs a house sized Kyuubi. Picking up the box, he walked over to the register. "Excuse me sir" He set the box on the counter. "I'd like to buy this." The man nodded. "You must be a wonderful father to get this for your son. I remember wanting all of these when I was younger. The only one I never got was the one between the Fal'Cie Barthandelus and the pulse Fal'cie Titan." Naruto cocked his head.

"I'm not familiar with that battle, sorry." The man laughed. "Yeah, most people now a days aren't. It started when Titan climbed atop a mountain, and jumped, ripping the city of Tartanulus out of the sky. When he went to Jump again, Barthandelus jumped from his perch as the Guardian of Cocoon to meet him in battle. Though Barthandelus perished in the battle, he was able to damage Titan enough he couldn't jump anymore. Unfortunately, that set had long stopped being produced by the time I had been born. Even finding a set unopened is near impossible."

Naruto smiled. "Well, it was nice talking to you sir. Have a good day." Naruto walked out of the store, the action figure set resting in a plastic bag. He looked to a clock, to see it was thirty minutes from noon. He decided to run home, as he wanted to at least wrap the present. While he was running on the roof tops, he got another text message from Rosh.

Naruto

The time for the purge has been moved up. The purge will start at twelve, and will start a the edges of the city. Once a train is full with whoever gets on it, it will leave. You will have to either infiltrate the train as a civilian, or knock out a psicom officer, and take their place. Good Luck

Rosh

Naruto felt him self start to run faster. He sent a clone to warn the Nora group to stay together, and a clone in his Psicom armor, to the trains. Jumping off the building into an Alley, he ran into Lightning's house. Quickly regaining his composure, he waved to Serah, who had walked around a corner. "Hey, I'm not late, am I?" Serah shook her head. "Well, you missed some of it, but we were just about to have her open presents, so it is ok. She is in the Kitchen." Naruto walked over to the Kitchen, to see Lightning, standing by the table, glaring at Snow, who he was surprised would be invited to the party.

"Hey Snow, how is it going?" Snow turned from Lightning, to face Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, I never did get to as how you know the Farrons, did I?" Naruto shook his head. "No, cause I didn't see why you would need to. I'm living here for the moment until I can head back to Eden." Snow looked at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Serah walked into the Room. "Ok, everybody ready to see Lightning open presents?" Everybody murmured their agreement. "Ok, Lightning…"She was cut off by a knocking on the door. Naruto knew what it was. "You guys continue opening presents, I'm going to see who it is."

Reluctantly, Serah continued with giving lightning Snow's present, while Naruto walked to the door. Opening it, he saw a squad of Psicom troops. The moment he opened the door, he heard sirens going off, announcing the beginning of the purge. "Sir, you need to leave your residence with any family members you have." Naruto heard yelling inside, and felt himself be pushed into the door frame as Serah ran past him. He got up, seeing Serah push through the Psicom people with ease as she continued running. He was pushed onto the road when Snow ran out of the house as well. "Dammit! He shoved the Psicom trooper to the group again as he ran after Snow.

He watch Snow run, and defeat several Psicom groups on his way after Serah. The guy was really dedicated to Serah, they must be in a relationship or something. He couldn't follow them after Snow got into an air bike with Serah, and the two flew off. Sighing, he walked to where the trains whee for the purge, wondering how he was going to possible meet up with Nora now. As he was walking, a group of Psicom troopers noticed him, and pointed their guns at him. "Sir, please procedure to the train station in a timely manner to be purged." Naruto sighed. "Yes sir." He continued walking, satisfying the Psicom guards with the pace he was moving at.

Soon arriving at a long line of people being kept in line by Psicom guards, Naruto quickly got into line. Being guided through steps in the process, me made sure to keep his L'cie mark hidden. After all, no Psicom member would let a Sanctum L'cie go to be killed after all. Being given a robe to go over his normal clothing, he walked forward, pickpocketing a gun from a nearby guard and putting it in his pocket. As he walked, he noticed a large crate being carted onto the ship, one that he guessed contained the confiscated weapons.

Naruto soon found his seat, next to a tall figure on his left, and a short one on his right. He looked around him, to see all of the people either crying, praying, and in one person's case, sleeping. Deciding to do what he found the most reasonable, he closed his eyes, and whispered to the person on his left to wake him up when they reached hell.

A train roared on the track, hurtling down the rails at a breakneck speed. Around it, Psicom ships and monsters flew in the air, there to make sure that nobody got away from their untimely death. In the train carrying the Nora group, Naruto's clone was in his Psicom armor, heading to the front of the train. He had been told via text to call Rosh, but when he went to try, his cell phone service cut off. Apparently, his service didn't cover anywhere near Bresha lake. So, he had to go to the front of the train, and use the cell booster there to get in contact with Rosh. It also gave him the perfect chance to set the explosives in the front car off.

Walking into the cockpit of the train, he was confronted by the train driver. "Soldier, what are you doing here?" Naruto pointed to a cord coming out of the wall. "I need to make a call. Is that ok?" The man nodded, as there was no rules against it. "Sure, but try not to talk too loudly." Naruto nodded, and plugged his phone in. Selecting the contact for Rosh, he held the phone to his ear. After a few seconds of ringing, Naruto heard Rosh pick up on the other line.

"Naruto, listen quickly. We have word that bombs have been placed in the cockpit of…" Rosh heard the other line of the phone go dead after a loud banging sound. "Dammit!" Pushing a button on his desk, he got his secretary to come into the room. "Get reinforcements to the forces that are operating the purge. A rebellion is about to occur, from our own people, none the less." The Secretary nodded, leaving Rosh sitting in his chair, pondering the fate of Naruto.

Snow grinned as he felt the train rock, and start slowing down. However, when the train jerked off the track, and ram into the side of the guardrails, he frowned. If the train ran of the track, it would kill them all, and he wouldn't be able to save Serah from the vestige. Only Nora, Lightning, and Naruto knew about Serah being abducted. However, he pushed those thoughts to the side as the train pulled to a stop.

Standing up, he used the cuffs that binded his arms together to choke the guard that held the controls to said handcuffs. Taking the controls from the now dead guard, he turned off the bindings, freeing the citizens and the rest of Nora. Taking the Guard's gun, Snow led the citizens through the train cars, killing the rest of the guard and freeing the rest of the people on the train.

Snow and the others walked out of the wreck of a train. Several other train cars had crashed, and Snow could see the citizens fighting the Psicom soldiers. Snow look up as a crate with a parachute attached to it. A Psicom bomber flew over, dropping several more crate onto the tracks. One civilian ran up to snow. "Sir, you didn't say we had assistance from Psicom!"

Snow shook his head. "We don't, all I have is a man who is on the inside who called in some favors. Now,if I'm correct, then the crates should be full of weapons. But just in case, you guys stay back as I open it." Snow ran forward, grabbing a piece of wreckage from the ground, and opened the first crate using it. Popping the lid off, Snow could see several Psicom rifles in side. Motioning for the civilians to come over, he shouted. "Hey, everybody come grab a weapon and some ammo. Hurry now!" Soon, Nora and the civilians were fighting the Psicom troops that were there to kill them.

Naruto awoke from his nap as he felt the train car jerk. Opening his eyes, he saw there was nobody left in the car. Standing up, he saw his binding were gone, and, from the view from the window, everybody was being purged. Walking over to the train car's door, he kicked it open, sending it flying off the track. He climbed onto the top of the car, and started walking toward the front of the train. He looked to his left as a missile flew from the car and hit a Psicom fighter. Thankfully, it wasn't one of the ones he had his clones steal to deliver supplies to the citizens of Bodhum.

He watched a Psicom warmech fly and land on the train. He considered going to attack it, but he was stopped as the mech started to grab the train, and shake it rapidly, before destroying the front of the train, effectively shutting down the train. From there, it went to the train cart that was the closest to the front, and dug one it its' giant metal claws into it, ripping through the top with ease.

Naruto stared in shock as he watched Lightning jump out of the train car. She was followed by Sazh, who reached his hand into the car, and pulled out the small form of Dajh, who had a set of minified pistoles attached to his belt, just like his father. Wondering why they were on the train to begin with, he started running towards the car they were standing on. The Mech lurched towards Lightning, who flipped backwards, dodging the hit from the finger like saw blades of the Mech. Sazh and Dajh started shooting at the Machine while Lightning kept rushing in and attacking with with her gunblade.

He frowned when, instead of running from the Mech, they decided to fight it. Activating his L'cie brand, he felt the magic course through his system, being amplified by his chakra. Gathering as much of it into his hand, he felt the power reach levels he had only felt when he used the Kyuubi's Chakra. Kicking of the ground, he threw the ball of power at the mech. As it got close enough to the mech, the mech saw the ball. Quickly charging a chest laser, it fired a beam at the ball, causing the ball to veer towards the train cart. The ball hit the train cart and bounced, hitting the mech and causing it to fly off of the train tracks.

Lightning, Sazh, and Dajh all turned towards where the ball came from, seeing a man in a purge robe blocking any defining features. Sazh leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. Meanwhile, Lightning had decided to see who it was who had thrown the ball. "Hey, you!" Naruto looked at Lightning, forgetting that his robe kept people from seeing his face. "Yeah, me. What about it?" Lightning pointed her finger at where the mech used to be. "Who are you, and how did you do that?" Naruto laughed.

"That small ball was a light based magical attack. It won't stop going until it runs out of energy, though as long as I can see it, I can steer it towards something. I, you already know. Its me, Naruto!" As he said his name, he pulled the hood off of his head, revealing his face to the trio, causing Lightning to blush, Sazh to put his pistols away, and Dajh to lighten up. "Also, Sazh…" Naruto walked over to the older man, and punched him in the face.

"Why on earth are you here getting purged with your son? If you were alone, I could understand, but putting your son in danger by purging him! What the hell where you thinking!" Sazh went to explain himself, but he was stopped by Naruto holding his hand up. "I don't want to fucking know, if I heard it, I might have an aneurism!" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head, and turned to Lightning. "So, Lightning, what are you doing getting purged? Last I checked, military personnel are immune to the purge." Lightning started walking to one of the sides of the railroad.

"I could ask you the same question. After all, you are a Psicom officer." She hit the manadrive on her wrist. She then jumped off over the railing, using the gravity device to allow her to land unharmed. Naruto grabbed Sazh and Dajh by their shoulders and threw them off, before jumping off himself. As Sazh and Dajh landed on their butts, Naruto landed on his feet, watching Lightning cut through several Psicom units.

Naruto pulled a pistol from his hip, and shot at some of the remaining men. He couldn't aim as well as he would like, and Kajuta's memories didn't show him how to properly shoot a gun. He knew how, but knowing and doing where two different things. He had killed a total of five men by the time lightning had finished the others. He looked to see her continuing, instead of waiting for Dajh and Sazh. "Lightning, wait for us!"

Lightning turned her head to Naruto, but immediately disregarded him. After all, she had the pulse vestige in her sight, nothing could slow her down. Nothing except the blond's hand on her shoulder. "I asked you nicely to wait. Don't make me tied you up." Naruto saw Lightning glare at him, but she stopped none the less. "Fine." Naruto smiled, and saw Dajh and Sazh walking over to them. "Now, to answer Lightning's question, in Psicom's view, I'm dead right now. Killed by the rebellious group Nora. They "Killed" me by blowing up the front of the train that they were carrying me in. Of course, that isn't true, but that is what Psicom thinks. Now, Lightning, what are you doing being purged?"

The group was walking along the railroad as Naruto was explaining his situation. Lightning spoke up after a moment of silence. "I'm going to save Serah. She was abducted by the vestige ruins according to Snow." Naruto noticed she was walking faster. "Well, why didn't you just say so? I'll call for a ride! Plus, you would think I would have been told by now." Ignoring Lightning's glare, Naruto pulled a flare gun from inside his jacket. Aiming it into the sky, Naruto shot the flare, causing everybody to stop to look at him in shock. Sazh was the first to recover from the shock. "What are you doing! That just tells them where we are!" Naruto nodded, confusing the trio.

Naruto pointed into the sky, where two clone controlled Psicom airships where heading towards them. They where the type made for carrying large amount of troops into battle, so it would fit all of them. Naruto sighed where he saw the other three get out their weapons to attack the clone's Vehicles. "There are two things wrong with what you guys are doing!"

As he spoke, he moved in the way of their guns. "First, I have my men flying those ships, not Psicom personnel. Secondly, your guns can't hurt them from this range. You would have to be right up on it for it to work." As he said that, the two ships landed, with two Narutos stepping out of them. The sight of more Narutos caused two of them to be shocked. Lightning had already seen these during Their earlier…session. "What…What is that!?" Sazh looked between Naruto and the two clones. "Is that some sort of Psicom tech? Or one of your L'cie abilities?"

"It is a L'cie ability taught to me by Kajuta decades ago!" The clone on the left said. "It is really useful, but I can only make so many of them before I run out of energy." The clone on the right said. While Sazh was nodding, Dajh was looking amazed that Naruto could do that, and that he could possibly do that.

Naruto pointed at the clone on the left. "Hey, I'm going to borrow your ship so that we can go to the vestige. Go with the other clone to go help Snow or something." Both clones nodded, and got into the ship on the right. Naruto motioned for the other three to get into the ship. "Unless you guys don't want to go, of course!" His joke fell on deaf ears as everybody had gotten into the ship. Naruto climbed in, and saw that Sazh had already taken the driver's seat.

The ship took off, heading towards the Vestige. Using a hole that had been created by who knows what, Sazh flew inside the vestige, and landed safely. As everybody got out, they heard a loud explosion. Naruto looked out one of the nearby holes, and saw an entire section of train track collapsing. Quickly entering sage mode, he saw, with his enhanced vision, one of his clones fly by in a troop transport, the doors open with clones catching people as they fell. Several others flew down to help, but could only catch so many people before they were full. Naruto felt thousands of people disappearing as they hit the bottom of wherever it was they were falling to.

He looked too his left to see Sazh looking on in horror as thousands of people fell to their deaths. He was covering Dajh's eyes, who was asking what was happening. Looking farther left, he saw Lightning attacking a door. Taking his mind off of what he had just seen, he walked over to her. "I'm sorry, but did you try asking politely?" Lightning turned to glare at him, before going back to attacking the door.

Naruto sighed, as he knew that these doors where made during the pulse war era, and were made to resist bombs going off on them. Unless the pulse Fal'cie let them in, or he made an entrance, they were not going to get inside. He heard a large rumbling, and turned to see the massive doors being opened. Looking at Lightning, he saw that she was just as surprised as he was. Smirking, he went inside the entrance, yelling to Lightning. "I told you, you have to ask it nicely!"

**AN: And that is the forth chapter! I will try to keep my ANs down to size, so I'll let you go read other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back to chapter 5 of These eyes will Change Destiny! I'm not going to say much, so go and read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FF-13. Deal with it!**

After the door had opened, Naruto and the others had quickly run into the passageway behind it. They had to go through several more marked doors light the last one, but as soon as they got close, the door opened. On the way, there had been several close calls when the ships carrying the Vestige had started turning, resulting in The vestige tipping sideways, and causing the group to hold on to the railings. They had just come up to one when Sazh decided to ask why Lightning was here.

"Hey, soldier!" Lightning and Naruto both stopped, and looked at Sazh. "Uh, girl." Naruto continued walking, grabbing Dajh's hand and dragging the kid with him. "I thought you came here to fight. If you are, then why are we here in the vestige?" Lightning turned her head away. "My sister. She has become a l'cie, and is being held captive by the fal'cie residing in this place." They continued talking, as Naruto pulled Sazh farther away. "Uh, Naruto, why are we going further into this place without my dad and that girl?" Naruto turned to him as he kept walking.

"Her name is Lightning, and we are going to find the pulse weapon locker that resides here. The machines have told me where it is." Dajh looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by they told you?" Naruto laughed, remembering that Dajh didn't know about him having Kajuta's memories. "The ability to understand and manipulate machines is the unique ability given to me by Kajuta. Each L'cie has one, but many don't know about it, passing it off as another L'cie ability."

Dajh was now jumping around in excitement. "Really? What's mine?" Naruto laughed. "Your power is to locate other L'cie. Like, when you really focus, can't you feel that I'm giving off some sort of energy?" Dajh shut his eyes, and found that he could feel that energy. It was coming off of Naruto and himself. But, it felt like there was two more types of energy nearby.

The first energy was numerous, and it felt like there were hundreds of people with it. The second energy was in two people. The first person was perfectly fine, and was calm and happy feeling. The second one was agitated, with some of the first energy within the person. The first was higher in the ruins, and the second was near where they were going. In fact, the energy was behind a door with a red symbol that Naruto was trying to get through. "Naruto, don't!" Dajh tried to yell out a warning, but Naruto had already opened the door. Naruto was hit full force with a hail of bullet from the room.

Naruto flew backwards, propelled by the force of several bullets hitting him in the chest. Dajh was about to go help him, when he popped into a poof of smoke. Dajh felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around, only to see Naruto there, unharmed. "But, you were just…" Naruto nodded, before turning to the door. "I was, and that was one of the many tricks I can teach you. Now, lets see who is being mister unfriendly over here."

Naruto walked over to the right side of the door frame. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Naruto was surprised when he actually got a response. "Get away from me you pulsians scum! I won't let you desecrate the commander's body like you did the others!" Naruto was now confused. While he could understand the man, whoever it was, thinking they were pulsian, why did he think that they would desecrate his commander's body? Add onto that, the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sir, I assure you we are not here to do anything to your commander. It you let us come over and help you, we can talk about whatever pulsian threat is nearby." Naruto wait for the man to answer, as he wasn't a clone this time, and he highly doubted he could recover from the bullets without Kyuubi.

Then, he remembered Rosh had given him a badge so he didn't have to rely on his L'cie brand. "I even have proof I'm part of the military." He took the badge out of his pocket, and threw it into the room with the psicom officer. He heard it being picked off of the ground, the man's armor making noise when he dropped to the ground. Naruto decided he could enter the room, and walked through the door into the armory.

Standing in front of Naruto was a man in Psicom armor. His helmet's visor was broken, revealing eyes black a the night. He had a katana strapped to his back, and a psicom pistol holstered in his belt. "N…Naruto!" Naruto watched as the man tore off his helmet, revealing the semi familiar face of Uchiha Sasuke. "Oh, hello again Sasuke." Sasuke was looking at Naruto with eyes of shock. "Naruto…Is that really you?" Naruto nodded yes, it is really me."

Sasuke just stood there, before dropping into a sitting position next to the form of a man in Psicom armor. This man's armor was that of an executioner. "Come, you can sit next to me and I will tell you about what is going on." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, leaving Dajh to look at all the weapons. "It started when we found the Fal'cie. some tentacles came out on the walls, and started to hit the other Psicom officers that were with me, turning them into pulse l'cie. Thanks to my ninja training, I made it into the open without being hit by any of the things, and I became a group of five that had not turned into a cei'th."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Then, we started being chased by the monsters that used to be our comrades. We managed to trap them behind one of the glowing doors, and that was when we lost John. We were taking a break, when John finally got contact with commander Rosh. He tried to tell him what was going on, before the monsters broke through the door. He used a grenade to blow himself up and collapse the door permanently. The four of us that were left ran, and holed ourselves up in a room that we found. Then…the pulsian monster came."

Sasuke was shivering at this point. "It came and killed Kankuro, that kid from the sand. It ate his body, and seemed to get bigger when it was done. Me, Thomas, and Temari ran away from it, with Temari crying the entire way. Then, a few hours later, it came and killed Temari as well. Me and Thomas ran until we found this armory, and Thomas fought it off, but he is badly wounded. Then, you showed up, and I thought you were the monster."

Naruto saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes, and guessed that Sasuke had grown close to Kankuro and Temari in the time they had been here. "Well Sasuke, why didn't you use your ninjutsu to fight the beast off?" Sasuke donned a frown, and Naruto could see his shoulders slouch.

"When I came to this world…I lost my chakra. Kankuro and Temari said something about it coming back when they got the pulse l'cie mark, but I don't know if that were feeling chakra or mana."

Naruto nodded, before hearing a terrible roar from the man on the ground. Naruto backed away, while Sasuke tried to talk to the man. Unfortunately, the man started to turn into a cei'th right before their eyes, as he spoke two last words. "Kill!…Me!" Just as Naruto was going to honor the man's request, a form jumped from the shadows of the room, and jumped onto the Cei'th, started to eat it.

Naruto, deciding they needed to run rather than fight it in a room filled with explosives, grabbed Sasuke's arm and Dajh's hand before running out of the room. He stopped only momentarily to close the door to the armory.

Eventually, Naruto had to put Dajh on his shoulders, as the little boy was getting too tired to run. Sasuke had abandoned his armor for a weird outfit (His Shippuden one with a rifle on his shoulder and a pistol on his left hip.) As it was, both Naruto and Sasuke were running towards one of the floating platform. According to a map that Sasuke had taken from the armory, the elevator would put them within running distance of the Fal'cie.

Getting onto the platform, Naruto set Dajh down, and started searching through his scrolls. Finding the one he wanted, he placed it on the floor of the elevator, unsealing a mannequin that held possibility's outfit. Quickly taking his clothes off, he tossed them to the side, donning the outfit that would provide more protection than his civilian clothes.

As they rose, they heard the sound of commotion coming from the floors above. It sounded like fighting. Naruto placed his mask into place, as he prepared for the fight that was sure to come. However, as the elevator rose to the floor they were going to, they saw Sarah on the ground, with Lightning, Sazh, Snow, a small boy with white hair, and Vanille.

Naruto walked over to the group, and waved his hand in front of her face, interrupting whatever Serah was saying to Lightning. "Well, hi there Serah! Do you know where the Fal'cie is?" Serah's eyes seemed to focus on him, as Sasuke and Dajh filled her vision as well.

"You're…You're that guy my sister had sex with…you're all here." Naruto felt his mask heat up at the mention of what Itachi had made them do, no doubt for some plan he had. And you're all here? Looking around, he could see everybody looking at him with a shocked face, sans Dajh and Sasuke. What could that mean?

However, before he could get lost in thought, two things happened. First, Lightning realized what she had thought to be a dream, wasn't. Second, a glow started coming from Serah. Naruto decided it was time to run, ignoring what he knew was going to be Serah's crystallization. She would know what was going on afterwards, so why bother staying.

He noticed Sasuke was running with him when a cei'th he was going to kill had been sliced through with a sword. The two ninjas ducked and danced through the groups of cei'th, eventually arriving at a large door. The door was crumbling, and would only take the force of a god punch to break it.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto turned around, only to feel a fist hit him with quite a bit of power, sending him through the crumbling of the door. Naruto flew through the door, and down a long passage, eventually stopping when he hit a sturdy wall. "You bastard!" Lightning screamed, and Naruto felt his stomach erupt in pain, as Lightning started kicking him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Fal'cie Anima awoke, and saw some humans in his territory. Quickly powering up, it swung one of it's giant claws at Lightning and Naruto. Both being preoccupied, they were hit full forced from the claw, sending them through a wall.

Quickly coming to a stop, Naruto and Lightning went to help the others, putting aside their quarry for the moment, they found the way back blocked by a red wall. Lightning tried hitting it with her gunblade, but Naruto knew it was futile. The wall was as strong as the Fal'cie, so unless the others weakened the Fal'cie, the wall wasn't coming down.

A low growling was heard from behind the two, causing Naruto and Lightning to turn around. Standing before them was what could only be a super Cei'th. It had the shape of a centaur, with the man half having ten arms. Each of the arms were holding different weapons, and were all covered in scales, some being bigger than others, and all of them misshapen. The horse half took the form of a pink furry body, with four legs. Each leg, however, was the body of a person. The first was a psicom officer body, the second was a man in executioner armor. The third body was dressed in a kabuki outfit(Kankuro), and the fourth was a female body, which was dressed in a kimono(Temari). All of the bodies were missing their arms. The head was what truly scared him. There was the smiling face of Sakura, with makeup all over its face. A snake tongue flickered out between its lips. "Oh, won't you please take me to my Sssasssuke-Kun! I know that you know where he is!" With that, the creature lunged forward, trying to bite Naruto.

Naruto felt a great anger rising from him. Apparently, the monster that had been attacking Sasuke and his group was once Sakura. Grimacing, he drew the tanto from his back, and charged it with wind chakra. "Lightning, stand back. Its my duty to defeat this monster."

However, instead of Lightning stepping back, Lightning started attacking Sakura. Naruto sighed, before rushing to attack the monster's legs. However, he soon found it to be harder than he thought it was going to be, as the "legs" started to grow arms, and fight back. Sighing, he summoned some kage bushins to fight the monster in his place.

Moving back, he started charging as much of his chakra to his hand as possible. For the second time, memories he didn't know he had started to flood his head, only this time it was memories of Sasuke. He saw Sasuke going through a battle with Itachi-sensei, until he finally ended up on top of a tall tower. Sasuke rushed through hand seals, before raising his hand to the sky, which was covered in clouds. From the clouds, a giant dragon descended, slamming down and destroying the entire building the two were fight on.

Naruto raised his hand, and gathered the chakra just like Sasuke did. Outside the building, from the clouds, a giant dragon erupted, flying at the vestige, destroying one of the Psicom airships holding it in place. It thrusted into the vestige, and ran straight through it, coming out the other side, and going into the cavern below. Back inside the vestige, Naruto felt a drain on his reserves he hadn't felt since he did the Rasenshuriken.

He turned to see Lightning staring at him. Shrugging, he walked over to where the hole was, to see how the others were faring. He wasn't surprised when he felt something impact his back, and send him through the red force field, and into Anima. He bounced off Anima, and landed on his back. "Don't worry…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…Battering ram at your service!" Getting up, he saw that Anima was glowing brightly. "What did you guys do?" Suddenly, everything went black for Naruto and the others.

Naruto opened his eyes, so see himself back in Mount Myoboku. He was standing in front of the Toad Sage, just like he had done seemingly years ago. "Greeting, world traveler. I am the dimension sage." Naruto sweatdropped, wondering what the old toad was smoking. "Joy, you old geezer! You're high again!" The toad started chuckling. "I'm afraid not, Naruto. When a high toad sage dies, he becomes a dimension sage, like I have." Naruto stopped laughing. It seemed the old sage was serious.

"Very well, Dimension Sage. Why am I here?" The toad sighed. "You are here to choose, Child of prophecy. You have to choose which path you want to follow." Naruto sighed. Again with the prophecy shit. "Very well, Sage. What choices do I have?" The toad stayed silent for a moment, long enough to make Naruto wonder if he had died again.

"I see two events." Naruto looked up. "Should you choose the path of the lower world, I see you going on a wonderful adventure. You would make a story that would be told for generations in Cocoon, the tale of how a Pulse L'cie betrayed his comrades for the sake of Cocoon." Naruto was shocked. If that was the first option, he would definitely choose the second one. "I see you beating up the destined seven at the end of a bridge, with a black haired man at your side. Then, you turn to Crystal along with the black haired man." After a moment of thinking, he thought he should ask about the second one. "Elder sage, what is the other option?"

The sage paused again, before talking. "Should you choose to walk the path of the upper worlder, I see you returning to Cocoon, and cooperating with the resistance. Then, you meet with the the fated seven, and find the ninjas of old, both pulse and cocoon. Then, I see monsters attacking Cocoon, and you leaving the destined seven to fight the cradle. I see you jumping from Cocoon, and becoming the force that holds it up using the Rikkodu Sennin. That is all I have for you."

Naruto sighed. He was always subjected to fate. Well, it seemed he would choose the path of a Pulse L'cie, after all, Saving the world sounded pretty fun. Looking around, he saw the room fading. "I'll see you later Naruto, you have two more prophecies to fulfill, after all." Naruto screamed at the toad in anger as the room faded from view, reappearing in a land surrounded by ice. Feeling a burning from his right hand, he looked to see a Pulse L'cie mark fading away. Sighing, he started heading towards the closest form, which was laying facedown on the grown.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome back! Well, you guys are probably angry about the lack of update, but that was because of technical difficulties (I couldn't actually upload a chapter, Fanfiction wouldn't let me for some reason.) but they have been fixed. So, on to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto or FF13.(I almost forgot to do this.)**

Naruto looked at the arguing group. It had started when he had kicked Snow in the side to wake him from his unconscious state, and only got worse when he saw the ghost of Serah. Apparently, Serah's will to stay with snow was enough for his to manifest as a ghost like Itachi. Speaking of Itachi, him and Sasuke were having a yelling match for some reason.

Lightning and Snow were trying to talk over each other to get Serah's attention. Sazh was worrying over Dajh's unconscious body, while Dajh was probably getting the same fate speech from whatever appeared to him, and Vanille was comforting the young boy with silver hair. Naruto sighed when Lightning punched Snow to get him to be quiet, and Sasuke started walking away from the group.

Naruto decided it was time to leave, and as he didn't want to say goodbye,, he started walking after Sasuke without saying anything. After a while of walking Sasuke turned to him. "Naruto, why are you following me?" Naruto shrugged. "Well, you know the way back to civilization, and I don't. I don't want to stay with them, so who better to follow than you." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'm not going back to Civilization. I'm going to complete this stupid focus so that I can turn to crystal." Naruto was slightly shocked. He never really knew Sasuke, but from what he had seen of the guy, he wasn't the type to give up.

"And what is your focus? I know you were given one by Anima, but I don't know if it was the same one I was offered." Sasuke paused, and turned to look at Naruto. "You know Sakura, that girl that was obsessing over me?" Naruto nodding, remembering what the girl had turned into. "I saw her, but she was a monster. She…" He broke off, shivering. "I saw her, with a body made of thousands of people pushed together to make a form…and…she was calling my name." Naruto sighed, and patted the man on the back. "Anything else?"

Sasuke started walking again. "I saw myself, riding upon a mighty white tiger the size of a house. I charged at Sakura, and knocked her from Cocoon. the last I saw, I was falling from Cocoon, charging a lightning jutsu with my sword to attack her giant form." Naruto followed after him. Do you see anything that could tell you where you were fighting her?" After a moment, he replied. "We were fighting in Eden. I assume you know where that is?"

Seeing Naruto's nod, Sasuke continued. "I was fighting her in Eden. I saw a small form of her come from a portal, and civilians started getting sucked to her. Eventually, the civilians started piling up, and formed her big form." Sasuke shook his head to remove the thoughts from his head. "What was your focus? You said something about being offered a choice." Sasuke had stopped moving forward, and was looking at Naruto.

"I already had a L'cie mark before I was touched by Anima. Then, I got a pulse mark added to my body, but I got a choice. I appeared before the Dimension Sage, and got given a choice. I could either kill the six, and get praised as a hero, or I could leave them, and be praised a a hero by a different group of people. I chose to leave, as you can probably see." Sasuke nodded. "But what was your focus. You said that was your choice, but that doesn't tell me what you saw."

Naruto sighed. "I saw something terrible. I saw monsters, monsters everywhere. They were coming out of blue portals. Psicom was trying to fight them, but they were being overrun. I then saw a giant explosion, and all power in Cocoon went out. I, for a reason I don't know, summoned my Rikudou Statue and from there, it went black. Thats what I saw. Now, I'll signal a ship to get us out of here." Sasuke moved to keep going, but Naruto stopped him. "Why are you leaving? You say your focus is in Eden, then why not go to Eden? It will make it very easy to find Sakura, and you can rest in an actual bed." Seeing Sasuke walk back to him, Naruto pulled a flare gun from his armor. Shooting it into the sky, he and Sasuke were waited patently.

"So, where did you get that Psicom armor and badge?" Sasuke asked, trying to learn more about the man trained by his brother. Naruto looked down, seeing he was wearing Psicom armor, which meant the seal holding it in was broken. "Well, I got the badge and armor from Rosh. I became a Sanctum L'cie before hand, and got commissioned by Rosh to do the dirty work." As soon as he finished, a Calvary ship came down from the sky. The shuttle opened, and several men came out, ready for battle.

The moment they saw Naruto and Sasuke were the only one there, and Naruto was holding the gun, they relaxed. "Ya know, flare guns are supposed to be used in emergencies, right?" A voice called out from inside the ship. A man with brown hair walked out. Naruto nodded. "I know, but we needed some help getting out of here, and we didn't want to spend any more time out in…I think we are near lake Bresha. Think you have some room for us?" The man nodded, and motioned for the men to get back in the shuttle.

"The name is Rygdea." Sasuke and Naruto walked onto the ship. "I'm Naruto, and that is Sasuke" Sasuke looked a bit angry about not being about to introduce himself, merely grunted in response. "I'm afraid you'll have to go with us on a mission, as we are going to go pick up some precious cargo. After we pick it up, we'll go to the Lindblum, and you can hop a ride to anywhere you want from there." Naruto nodded, and went to take a seat, but stop. There, sitting in a chair near the front, was that pulse L'cie girl, Fang.

He walk over, and put his hand on her shoulder. "well, funny seeing you here, Fang." His reward was a lance trying to cut his throat. Moving back to avoid it, Naruto chuckled, before every gun was pointed at him again. "Huh, and here I was thinking that you were turned into crystal." Fang seemed to be angry, which was reasonable, since he was supposed to kill her "Well, I didn't expect you to be here, being what you you are. Do they know about your, condition?" Naruto felt a pistol being pressed up against his throat. Naruto turned to see Rygdea holding it.

"Well, I suppose you know to much to be left alive. What's your full name, I'll tell your family that you died honorably in battle." Naruto smirked. "Names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at your service." Sasuke was shocked that Naruto would accept death like that. He figured that this Naruto was probably a shadow clone, and the real one wasn't here. Sasuke watched as the man pulled the trigger…and nothing happened. Seeing Naruto smirked, he understood it wasn't a malfunction.

"I'm afraid, Rygdea, that your weapon will have no effect on me. One of the benefits of being me is that I can manipulation metal to a great degree. Then, I came in contact with the Fal'cie Kajuta, and I was able to understand the "talk" of machines, and bend them to my will. Right now, you will find that none of your guns will fire, as I don't want them to, and the machines hear that and obey. The same goes for the ship, and your driver will find he is no longer in control."

Everybody tried to fire their guns, and the pilot tried to change course, but they found that Naruto was right, as nothing worked. Naruto calmly walked over to Sasuke. "Also, I hold no ill will toward you, Fang, for being a pulse L'cie, just as I hold no ill will towards Vanille and the others for being pulse L'cie. As…"Naruto was cut off as he let Fang slam him into a wall. "Where did you see her?!" Naruto laughed, and forced Fang off of him.

"You will find that pushing me against the wall will not help your search. Me and Sasuke left the others, and your friend, a while ago. I can give you a general direction, but you will most likely find that they have left. However, if we hurry, I might be able to find where they went." Smirking as Fang got off the floor, he sat down in a nearby chair, and told the people to head back to where he and Sasuke were picked up from.

After a moment of sitting still, he felt the energy of sage mode flow through him, and was able to sense four people with powerful magical energy in them fighting, well, more than normal people. Three of them kept clashing, while one of them stayed to the side. Deciding that one or more of them were part of the group that he just left, he pointed the pilot towards their direction. Getting up from the seat, he only had to wait for a moment for the fast ship to get to the people. It seemed that the duo won, as one of the energy's diminished to almost nothing, and the other two went closer together.

As the hatch opened, he saw something he never wanted to see again. There, on the field in front of him, was a defeated Snow trying to stand, ghost Serah standing to the side, and Might Guy and Rock Lee hugging each other as they celebrated the defeat of Snow. "LEE!" GUY-SENSEI!" Naruto decided it was important to break the two before the sunset appeared. "Lee! Guy-sensei! It is good to see such familiar faces here!" Lee and Guy broke apart as they heard Naruto call to them.

"Naruto-san! It has been a while since I have seen you! Almost six years since you lead the summoner legion into youthful battle!" Guy did look older, as did Lee. "Yosh, Naruto, you just missed the youthful battle that I just had with Snow-san! However, I cannot attack the girl, as she has a technique that allows her to remain intangible. The most unyouthful part is that she would not step in and help her comrade when me and Guy-sensei attacked him."

Naruto looked over to see that Serah was standing over Snow, crying. A little ways away, he could see her crystal body a small ways away. "Lee…I'm afraid that she is a ghost. Her body is over there, frozen forever in crystal." Naruto turned to Rygdea. "Hey, get some tools to cut the L'cie out of the crystal, and Fang, you can take Snow to ask where Vanille went." He then turned to Guy and Lee. "Guy, Lee, I ask you to come with me on this ship, and stop hunting for the other L'cie. I need to ask some favors of you." Lee looked like he wanted to protest, but a look from Guy made him comply. "Very well, as soon as you are ready, me and Lee will come with you."

Naruto nodded, and motioned for them to come aboard. After five minutes, Serah was safely on the ship, and they were flying towards the Lindblum. Lee and Guy had a moment with Sasuke, both having worked with him in Psicom. They were all sat on the ship as it headed to "Now, Lee, Guy, I think theses guys are traitors to the Sanctum." He raised a hand when Guy and Lee tried to speak. "Hold on a moment, let me finish. Now, there are three people on board that are pulse L'cie, and a Sanctum L'cie who is allied with one of the pulse L'cie. Now, how do you think two Sanctum L'cie would do against an entire ship of people who were against the Sanctum, two L'cie, and the most powerful person in our home world?"

Lee looked betrayed that Naruto implied that Naruto was against them. Guy understood that there was something that made Naruto revolt against the government. Meanwhile, the rest of the ship were looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you can tell them. I did throw them under the bus." Naruto could feel Sasuke's glare on his back, but didn't really care. "I am a pulse L'cie, brand by the Fal'cie in the ruins. And if you don't like it, my "ally" Naruto will kick your ass." Sasuke then sat down, and went to sleep.

"Now, I ask you Guy, Lee, do you have any idea on how to get back home?" Guy looked over to the other occupants of the ship, only for Naruto to nod, conveying that it was okay to speak about it. Guy spoke first. "Well, I appeared here, five years ago. I was alone, but was found by Sasuke, who had appear only a year before me. He helped me to get settled in, and helped with a few attempts to get back home. The only thing that worked, was the summoning justu." Guy trailed off, and appeared to start to cry. "I was back, for a mere eight hours. I had the turtles reverse summon me to their home on the great island turtle. They were excited to see me, as I did not visit them as often as I should have."

After a moment, he continued. "I took the portal to Konoha, and found it just as I had left it. But, there were only two people. They were the holders of the bear contract, a man named Tako, and the holder of the snake contract, Orochimaru. They had reversed summoned themselves as I had, but Tako disappeared, and me and Orochimaru concluded that the more chakra you had, the longer you stayed. Orochimaru disappeared, after staying two hours. I saw some summoned animals wandering around, and they asked me if I had seen their summoners. They told me the names on their contract had faded, some for minutes, and others for hours, and then the names brightened again. They went to find them, but fought themselves unable to find their summoners. Then, after a measly hour and half, I returned to the homes I lived with Sasuke."

The man was now openly crying, and it saddened Naruto to see him like that. "Well, then I shall they my final goodbyes." He swiftly went through handseals, and summoned a beetle. "Oh, hey Naruto-sama. About time you summoned one of us, we've been worried about you for hours. You have no idea about what has been happening around the tunnels! Everybody has been saying that you are dead! I ever heard strange sounds from your room and…" Naruto cut the beetle off. "Listen to me, bagu. I need you to go to the elders, and have them reverse summon me. Do not tell Fu, I want to surprise her. Do you understand?" The beetle nodded, and dispelled. Naruto turned to Guy.

"Well, I'll be back in a few." When nothing happened, Guy poked Naruto in the shoulder. "It doesn't happen instantaneous. The time in this dimension moves slower than our original one. It took a week for the turtles to get me, but then again, they aren't the fastest creatures around. So, in a few hours, you will be summoned." Naruto nodded, and turned when he was poked in the shoulder, again. "What?"

He turned to see Sasuke, pointing at a ship in the distance. "Lindblum, be advised, we are heading towards you with hostile cargo, be advised. Requesting permission to dock." Naruto smirked, they thought that they could kill him. "Go ahead, Rygdea. You know they can't hurt me." Nothing more was said, as the ship entered the dock. The ship attacked itself to a port, and opened the hatch. "Wait here, Sasuke, I'll go greet our hosts." Naruto walked out, and saw several hundred people with guns, some velocycle, and a Sanctum L'cie holding a gun.

"Hello!" The moment after Naruto spoke, clicking sounds were heard. The soldiers were flabbergasted as their guns didn't fire. Some tried to reload, but most reached for a second weapon, resulting in more clicking. "As you can see, I am in complete control here, as I am the one who is stopping your guns from firing. I would like to speak to your leader about getting some transport to Eden." Everybody in the room went to pull out a knife or other melee weapons to fight Naruto, but they were stopped by the L'cie.

"Greetings stranger. I am Cid Raines, the leader of the Calvary. If you would, please follow me, and I can arrange for you transport." Naruto nodded, and called for Sasuke. "Sasuke, the mean people won't hurt us anymore. We are going to speak with their leader." Sasuke walked off the ship, as did the rest of the group. Guy, Lee, and Sasuke followed Naruto and Cid to his office.

Cid sat down, and turned to his guests. "So, to whom do I owe this pleasure of hosting you five?" Naruto waved off his pleasantries with a wave of his hand. "Come on, Cid. You don't have to be so formal. After all, we are all L'cie here." Naruto felt a feeling of surprise coming from the rest of the room. "Whatever do you mean?" Naruto sighed, as Cid was feigning innocence. "You said you five. There are only four alive people here, not counting you, which means you see Itachi-sensei, who didn't have a chance to put the same genjutsu he did on the others."

"Very good, Naruto-kun. You managed to figure out such valuable information. I'm glad to see your skills haven't dulled." Itachi appeared in a flock of Ravens near Sasuke. He appeared in his anbu armor as always. "I'm just surprised that Sasuke didn't sense me first. He was always finding me when I didn't want to be found." Sasuke turned to Itachi, and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, that is quite the problem, brother. I'll help you get it back later. For now, lets wait a little. I'll go talk to Guy and Lee, you and Naruto should talk to Cid." Itachi walked away from Sasuke over to Guy and Lee, and they moved to a corner to talk.

"Cid, I don't see why I can't leave Sasuke here. He is now a pulse L'cie, and he can't go back to the military, as they will find the mark." Cid shook his head. "I can't just bring in a soldier from another division with a snap of my finger. I need approval from his commanding officer." Naruto slammed his hand on the desk. 'Wait a moment, right here. I'm going to talk to Rosh." Naruto stormed out of the room, leaving Cid and Sasuke to wonder how he knew Rosh.

Naruto was in a room that he was told was private, and pulled out a cell phone he had taken from Guy. Dialing the number he was told to use in emergencies. "Hello?" He heard some shuffling on the other side of the phone, before he heard Rosh's voice. "Naruto? Is that really you? Can you call me back, I'm in a meeting with somebody important." Naruto waited for a moment. "Who are you meeting with?" Naruto heard Rosh shuffling on the other end, and he heard the phone go to speaker. "I'm in a meeting with Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat. What do you need to tell me?" Naruto sighed hearing that Nabaat was there.

"I need you to authorize the switching of Uchiha Sasuke to the Calvary. I fear there may be a traitor in their ranks, and I think Sasuke can flush them out by playing the traitor." Naruto hear Nabaat come closer to the phone. "And why should we send Sasuke instead of a person who specializes in espionage?" Naruto sighed. "I have spoken with Cid Raines. He too fears that there are traitors amongst his ranks. However, he fears that should a high ranking officer switch, it may force the traitor, or traitors, to advance their plan."

He heard talking, but he couldn't make the words out. "Very well, Naruto. We'll make the transition. Tell Cid that as of right now, Uchiha Sasuke has been transferred over. Now, I'm curious about something." Naruto let a breath that he didn't know he was holding out.

"Yeah, whats up?" He heard shuffling, before a light was emitted from the cell phone. Naruto looked, to see a hologram had appeared. "Oh. Thats neat." He saw Nabaat and Rosh sitting at a table, and guessed that it was showing him to them as well. "Well, I was wondering how you survived the train cart blowing up?" Naruto scratched his head. "I was tracking the movement of Lightning Farron, sister to Serah Farron, a Pulse L'cie. She asked me to help her get her sister back from the Vestige, and that meant killing Psicom officers. So, I "died" when a train blew up in my face."

Both of them nodded. "Well, if that is all…" Naruto put up his hand. "I'm afraid I need to ask both a of you a great favor. I need an appointment with Primarch Galenth Dysley." Rosh shook his head. "To do that, you would have to wait for weeks, weeks that you don't have." Naruto nodded. "I know, but if you tell him these exact words, "I know what you truly are" he will make an appointment and shove everything else out of the way. Tell him to make it for tomorrow at twelve. It is of the utmost importance that you do this" With that, before they could talk anymore, Naruto shut the phone.

He left the room, and went back to Cid's office. "Hey Cid, Sasuke's all yours!" Feeling a tug at his gut, he waved goodbye. "I'll be r…" and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Lets go! This is the second time I've uploaded this chapter, as something happened when it was put up last time that cause all the paragraphs to go away! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or FF13.

Naruto looked at the familiar dome that housed the elders. He looked around, to see the small beetle he had summoned and the two elder beetles. "Elder Furui, Elder Wakai, it is nice to see you. Sorry I didn't visit you more often when I was here." Naruto saw the beetles fly over. "It is no matter, as we understand that the human world is far funner than our decrepit little tunnels." Elder Furui spoke with wisdom and bitterness, making Naruto think this had most likely happened a lot.

"Well, while Furui gets lost in thought, I was wondering what you were doing here. We thought you were dead. Not that I'm not relieved…" Naruto understood. Fuu had most likely told them of his defeat to Naruko. "I was sent to a place far enough that I can't get back for long. I don't want to get Fuu's hopes up by telling her I'm back, only to disappear a small time later. So, how is Fuu doing?" The elders stayed silent, before Wakai spoke. "She is in the master bedroom, having some…fun…with that blond haired girl." Naruto nodded. "Well then, I'll get straight to the point. I need a two favors, a really big one and a really small one." Wakai flew to his podium, and Naruto stood in the river. "What is it?"

Naruto noticed only Wakai was paying attention, as Furui was still on his shoulder. "I need any cIone jutsu you have. Also, I need to visit that shrine with the trees." Wakai started refusing, but Furui silenced him. "Let him. If he wants to be consumed by power, then let him go. If he has righteous intentions, then he will come back. If not, then he will be consumed by the trees, and another tree will form. Meanwhile, let us get the jutsu scroll. We will give our summoner all we can, and expect nothing in return."

The old beetle flew off, and Wakai flew to Naruto's shoulder. "Forgive him. He doesn't have much time left, and he is remembering all the bad things that happened over the year. He is the oldest beetle here." Naruto nodded. Most people got angry when they were close to dying. "Do you still know the way to the trees?" Naruto nodded, and took the trip to the trees. Getting out of the tunnels, he turned to Wakai. "What are you going to do if one of your summoners in the future is fat? Will you make bigger tunnels?" Wakai laughed, flying to the trees and landing on it. "No, he just won't get to see this until he loosed some weight." Naruto chuckled.

Walking over to a tree, he sat with his back to it. He let himself gather the nature energy from the trees, which was different from what he normally got. Feeling an extreme power wash over him, he opened his eyes. Naruto stood up, and yelled. And extreme power flew from him, forming thousands of golf ball sized orbs. Naruto looked at his hands, and saw they were covered in bark like scales. "This power…I feel like I could take on god and win!" Wakai flew from his branch, stopping to hover in front of Naruto. "So, you harnessed the nature power of the trees for you own use. Each of those balls flying around you is a bloodline."

Naruto looked at the old beetle. "So, this has happened before?" The beetle nodded. "It was used by our greatest warrior during the clan wars. He was said to be able to destroy entire clans with that ability. Well, thats what they say. but you…" Wakai was cut off when a crystal emerged from Naruto's wrist, and flew away, shattering on a nearby tree.

With a giant puff of smoke, a man riding a horse appeared. He was wearing the outfit that a cowboy would wear, but he lacked a head. In his left hand, he held a head that was emitting light, but in his right, he held the reins to his horse. Naruto felt a pain in his chest, and head the man speak. "I am Major, a Dullahan. You need to outrun me, for should I stop riding, you life is mine." The helmet glowed brighter, and Naruto found himself in the desert above the tunnels, no Wakai in sight.

Naruto didn't know what the person was playing at, but if what Kajuta's memories told him was right, than this was his eidolon. He had to pass the test this, Dullahan, gave him, or he would die. Strange, he didn't feel hopeless. "Major, what do I need to do to pass your test?" The Man's steed started moving forward. "You will need to outrun me for five minutes. Should you fail, I will guide your soul to the afterlife. Now, run." With that, Major shot forward, his steed galloping at the speed of a chunin. Naruto jumped back, and realized he was still in his sage mode.

He didn't know how he knew, but he grabbed one of the orbs, and flew off the ground. "Bloodline, flight!" He frowned when the horse ignored gravity and rode up to get him. Deciding trying to fly was not a viable option, he grabbed another orb, and felt himself get faster. "Bloodline, super speed!" Plummeting to the ground, he landed, leaving a dent in the ground, and shot off with great speed. Running as fast as he could, he looked behind him, only to see the eidolon was gaining on him still.

Grabbing another orb, he sent a burst of ice towards the Dullahan. "Bloodline, ice!" He saw the ice go straight through the man and his horse, and grabbed another orb. "Bloodline, earth." A giant wall of earth rose, blocking the part of the rider. However, the horse merely jumped over it, and the rider got even closer to him. Grabbing one final orb, he dived at the rider. "Bloodline, insight!" Naruto realized. "You…you are death, right." grabbing the head from the man. "And without your head, you don't know where I am?"

The horse stopped moving. "Young one, while my head is a weakness, it just isn't what you think it is. I still know where you are. However, I can't kill you without my head. I guess you past the test, though you suck at running." Naruto tossed the head back to the Dullahan. "You were supposed to realize that you can't outrun death, and stand your ground. However, I must admit, I was defeated. Should you ever need my help, for anything, shatter this crystal against something. I will take you back to that beetle, as your time is short in this world."

Major offered Naruto a hand, and Naruto took it, letting himself be pulled up onto Major's horse. As they road, Naruto asked him what he could do. "Well, I can help you fight enemies with my sword, and…" Naruto held up a hand. "What sword?" Naruto couldn't see it, but he was sure that the man was smiling. He reached to his back, and pulled out his spine, which straightened into a sword. "This sword!" The man tossed the sword aside, and kept riding. "Uh, don't you need that?" The Dullahan shook his head with his hand. "Nope! Also, when we enter gestalt mode, you do know what that is, right?" Naruto grunted to show he did.

"When we enter gestalt mode, you will take my place on this horse for a short period of time, and have access to the gun of death. If you shoot at somebody, where you wanted to hit them, they will be hit. Even if you were to point it in the opposite direction, it would find a way to hit the place you want. When you use my pistol, you can you any element your magic is in tune with. Ice, water, earth, what ever. You can also cause status ailments, and even death! But, death is kinda a given." Naruto laughed at the man's joke. He saw a flash of light, and they were back in the tree orchard. "Thanks Major." The man salute with his head, and disappeared to where ever he came from.

He felt Wakai land on his shoulder. "What was that? You suddenly disappeared, and I thought you were gone for good!" Naruto laughed. "I've been told I only have a small time still here. Any news on that scroll?" Wakai nodded. "It is back in our main cavern with Furui. Come along." Naruto made a clone, and it went to meditate under the tree. "Why on earth did you have it do that?" Naruto held out his hand, showing a hiraishin seal. "I have this, which will allow me to teleport the clone to me, and he can dispel, giving me that mode once more. Now, lets go."

Naruto and Wakai were now at the main dome. "Elder Furui, thanks for the scroll." Naruto reached out, and picked up the scroll. Opening it up, he started to skim through the pages, before he found what he wanted. "Ah, here it is! Blood clone! I knew it existed."

Both of the elders remained silent as Naruto slit his wrist open, and started making a seal with his blood. He wove circles and symbols, having to slit his wrists again due to his healing. After a while, Naruto was done, looking slightly pale. "That would have been easier with the Kyuubi still in me." The elders looked confused. "But, you still have kyuubi, don't you?" Naruto shook his head. "He was released when Madara and my dad where." As he said this he applied chakra to the seal.

The circle filled itself in, and formed a puddle of blood. Then, from the blood, a fully clothed Naruto appeared. "Hey boss, what do ya need?" Naruto sighed. "From now on, you are the real Naruto, until you see me again. Until I tell you the codeword, fantasy thirteen two, you will do what I would do if I was here. Now, go say hi to Fuu. I think we've kept her waiting for long enough." The blood Naruto saluted, and walked out of the room. Naruto sighed.

"I just wish I could have seen her again." Wakai and Furui flew to his shoulders. "What if you could? There are old passages in the walls through the entire tunnels. If you keep your chakra suppressed, then you should be able to see her one last time." Naruto looked at Furui. "Really? Thanks…where are they?" Furui flew, and landed on his pedestal, and went inside. Naruto watched as a section of the wall opened up, enough to have a full grown man walk inside. "Our very first summoner had a wife who also had the contract, was very paranoid about his wife cheating on his. He drilled tunnels in the wall, so he could find out if she was seeing anyone." Furui landed back on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto walked into the tunnels.

"Did she cheat on him?" Furui chuckled. "All the time, but Kyle could never catch her. We never told him until he very very old though. We all thought it was funny, but he didn't talk to us for weeks." Naruto was chuckling as well. "Well, after this turn, suppress your chakra." Naruto nodded, and put all of his energy into suppressing it. If anybody sensed him, they would assume he was a beetle.

Walking over to a hole in the wall, he found an old chair, and unsolved crossword puzzle, and a one way wall. Naruto could see the entire room. On the bed was Fuu, looking at Naruko, who was trying on his stuff. Naruto felt anger as she put on his tux. That was his tux, and only his. He turned when he heard the door open. He was slightly worried the clone wouldn't act like him. "Hey, that's my tux! Only mine!" Yeah, that clone was good.

"Naruto!" Fuu shot up from the bed as soon as she heard his voice. "Naruto!" She ran over to his clone, and hugged him. Naruko stood off to the side, but turned to where he was standing. She winked at Naruto, and pointed at her Sharingan eye. Naruto pointed at the clone, and pointed at himself. She nodded, and went over to hug Naruto. Fuu was now in tears of joy. Naruto smirked, his work here was done. He walked through the tunnels, feeling tears creep down his face. He felt the tug in his gut, and let it take him away.

Naruto opened his eyes, to see he was in a dark alley. Looking down, he saw Furui and Wakai still on his shoulders. "Well, that was quite a ride. I need to go back home. Wakai, you stay with him." Wakai nodded, and Furui then poofed from existence. "Well, Wakai, this is where I've been at for a while." Wakai looked around. "A dark ally? Have you become a hobo or something?" Naruto shook his head. "Nope, this is just where I returned to. Now, I have a very important meeting to attend."

Looking down, he saw he was in Psicom armor. "Wakai, did I have this on me at your home?" Wakai looked down. "Nope, you had your ninja gear when we were in our home. Why?" Naruto shook his head. "Its nothing. Well, I need new clothes." He pulled out a scroll, and opened it to the clothing option. Unsealing a clothing rack, it had all sorts of outfit from Mei. He pulled out a nice suit, sighing that his tux was gone. He walked to the closest important person, and asked where he was.

Four tries later, he was able to find out he was in Eden, which was half of the battle. Making himself invisible using a genjutsu, he entered sage mode. he four several high powered signatures, but the highest of of all was coming from a very important building. Running on rooftops and the sides of walls, he was able to get to the top of the building. Looking at the clock at the middle of the square, he saw it was ten to twelve. He had ten minutes to find Dysley. Jumping down to the middle of the street, he undid the genjutsu, walked over to the building, and entered. He walked to the receptionist, and dinged the bell.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Naruto laughed inwardly, and hoped Rosh and Nabaat had actually gotten that appointment. "I have an appointment with the Primarch at twelve." The lady looked at him, and then looked at a computer screen. "How do you spell your last name sir?" Naruto was relieve to hear that, which meant that he got the appointment. "Namikaze, ma'am."

The woman clicked something, and had two psicom officers come over. "Guards, please escort Mr. Namikaze here to the Primarch's office." The psicom officers nodded, and one of them pulled out a blindfold. "Sir, could you come this way, and I'll blindfold you. Very sorry to do this, but we don't want anybody to know how to get to the Primarch." Naruto nodded, and let them blindfold him.

He let himself get led down a hallway. "Sir, we are going to search you for weapons. Do you have any you would like to tell us about?" Naruto nodded. "I have a knife in my right pants pocket and one strapped to my right leg." He felt his knifes get removed, and felt himself get patted down. He felt his wallet get removed, as well as his scroll. "Sir, what are these weird drawings?" Naruto chuckled.

"My grandfather drew that. He said it would bring me good luck wherever I went. I would like to think it does so, seeing as I'm getting to meet the Primarch." He felt the scroll and his wallet get put back in his pockets. "He is all clear. Continue leading him to the Primarch." Naruto felt himself get led more, past so many turns that Naruto was sure they were going in circles.

Eventually, he heard a door open, and was guided in through a door to a room. He felt the door open, and the blindfold was removed from his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a very large room. It was as big as a small hangar, and in the center of the room was Primarch Dysley. He was sitting at a large desk, which circled around him. He was sitting in a swiveling chair, reading papers. There was a large skylight, and an owl was on a perch nearby. The walls were filled with pictures of the Fal'cie, all of them familiar to him. "Greetings, Primarch Dysley."(I'm going to call him Dysley in his human form, and Barthandelus in his Fal'cie form.) Naruto bowed, showing some respect to the Fal'cie in front of him.

"Good day, Mr. Namikaze. Guards, leave us, I wish to talk in private." Several secret compartments opened up in the walls, and psicom guards piled out of them. Once they were all gone, Dysley motioned for Naruto to take a seat. "Now I've been told by two little birdies that you know what I truly am. Is this true?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, sir. Kajuta has shown me what you truly are." Dysley looked surprised for a moment at the mention of Kajuta, but regained his composure. "Really? So you know about my plans?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to lie, killing off an entire population just to get your parent back sounds like a temper tantrum to me, but I won't judge. Who knows the lengths I would go through to get my parents back." Dysley nodded. "It might seem rash to you, human, but you could never understand. But, you are more than human, right, little l'cie?" Naruto nodded his head as Dysley stood up. "So, what do you plan to do since you know what I am? Are you going to try to foil my plans, or are you going to stay neutral?" Naruto nodded. "Actually, I've been given a focus. When Cocoon falls, when you succeed, I am to stop it from falling."

Dysley walked over to his owl, which flew onto his shoulder. Naruto stood up as well. "Well, that sounds like you are interfering with my plans to me. And, unless you are willing to help me with my plans, you will have to die" Naruto dispelled the genjutsu on Wakai, who had been gathering nature chakra. "Mr Primarch, does your room come with soundproof walls? If so, I'll make you a deal."

Dysley nodded. "Why, of course. After all, you never know when you need to stop out a cockroach. And I am prepared to stomp on some really big roaches. Now about that deal…" Naruto smirked. "Well then, Mr. Primarch, or should I say, Barthandelus, should we fight like men? Or as gods? If I win, I get my brand removed, and I will leave you in peace. If you win, I will help your plans come to fruition." Dysley start walking towards Naruto.

Dysley smirked. "As gods, or course! And when you lose, I hope you uphold your end of the bargain" Naruto watched as Dysley was engulfed in a white light. There, where a man once stood, was a giant machine. It had tiny little legs, and had five face. Four of them were smaller than the biggest face, and they were upside down. The machine had huge arms, which it used to propel itself to Naruto. Naruto saw the attack coming, and jumped up. In mid air, he turned around, and bounced off the giant Fal'cie's hand when it tried to hit him. He flew towards a wall, and stuck to it. "Interesting trick you have there, little L'cie. However, it will not help you." The voice of Barthandelus came from all five of the heads.

"Yeah, well I'm not done yet. And you've let me enter my most powerful form, shame on you." Naruto opened his eyes as he entered sage mode. He saw Barthandelus go to punch his again, and held out his hands, stopping the punch. However, he didn't expect the smaller heads to start firing elemental attacks at him. Barthandelus saw Naruto couldn't dodge, and started laughing as the attacks collided with Naruto. He stopped laughing, when Naruto jumped from the place, completely unharmed.

Naruto jumped from the smoke, his sage mode having protected him from most of the damage. However, those heads where annoying. Grabbing his scroll, he unsealed a single kunai with an explosion tag on it. He threw it, and it multiplied into hundreds of more tags. The kunai hit around the heads, and stuck. Barthandelus laughed. "You think that tiny knives will harm me?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, they will. After all, they explode!" Each tag lit, and exploded, destroying the four heads.

"Well, little L'cie, you have done quite a bit of damage to me. I guess it is time to end our little game." Naruto looked in awe as Barthandelus' face opened, and thousands of lasers shot out. Naruto tried to dodge, but was hit full force with the beam when Barthandelus turned his head. He flew into a wall, and felt extreme chest pain. He fell to the ground, but could feel sage mode regenerating his wounds, if he could stall him for just a minute, then he would be as good as new. Looking up, he saw he wouldn't be able to stall, as Barthandelus had another "smile" ready for him. "Fine, I give, I give." Naruto watched as Barthandelus turned back into Dysley.

The man walked over to his desk, and grabbed his staff. He then waved it around the room, causing what little of the room that had been destroyed to be instantly repaired. Naruto stood up, now healed, and sat back in the chair. "Well, I lost. What do you…" Naruto was interrupted when Nabaat came in the room. "Primarch D… Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still in a meeting."

Dysley waved it off. "It doesn't matter, Jihl. I had just finished talking to Mr. Namikaze about how he would become my personal bodyguard. I was feeling a bit unprotected by my Psicom guards, so I got in contact with someone who knows the strongest people in Psicom. From there, I was told Mr. Namikaze was the best, so I told Mr. Namikaze get an appointment with me at any cost. He just so happened to go through you, Jihl."

Naruto turned in his chair, to see Jihl's face starting to look red. She was obviously angry that she wasn't chosen to protect Dysley, but she seemed to not want to look bad in front of him. "Hi Jihl! Thanks for getting me this meeting." Naruto turned back to Dysley. "So, Dysley…" "Primarch Dysley." Naruto turned to Jihl, who seemed it was appropriate to correct him. "Dysley, what will you have me do?"

Dysley motioned for Naruto to move to his side. "Mr. Namikaze, you will come stand by me, while I hear what Jihl has to say." Naruto did as the Fal'cie asked, knowing that he needed to play his part perfectly. If he was attacked again, then Dysley would not allow for him to obtain sage mode. "Yes, Dysley." He moved, and sat on a clear spot on the desk. Jihl stepped forward. "Primarch, I have a plan to catch the runaway L'cie." Naruto and Dysley looked on in interest. "Yes, go on."

Jihl motioned for a Psicom officer to bring something in from outside. It was a stand. The man unrolled a roll of paper, and it showed a map. Jihl pulled out a stick, and pointed at the map. "Here is where it was shown that the L'cie landed from the crash, as we followed the corpses of our fallen comrades. We followed this trail until we cornered the L'cie in an abandoned cathedral. We fought them there, and managed to rescue the Cocoon L'cie Dajh Katzroy from the clutches of his Pulse L'cie father. I would like permission to brainwash him so that he can lead us to the L'cie." Dysley looked to be contemplating doing it.

"Dysley." Dysley turned to Naruto when he heard his name called. "Yes Naruto? Do you have something to say on this manor?" Naruto nodded. "Yes sir. If you allow me to talk to the boy, I can have him out there finding the L'cie by tonight." Dysley let a small smile come onto his face. "Jihl, when do you think you can have the boy brainwashed?" Jihl frowned, knowing she had lost. "In two days at the best." Dysley nodded. "Please have the boy brought to my office as soon as you can, Jihl." Jihl nodded, as she motioned for the Psicom officer to pick up the map and board. She then turned and left with the Psicom officers.

Naruto turned to Dysley, and smirked. "Oh, thank you for this wonderful opportunity to serve you, of great Primarch!" Dysley let out a low chuckle. "Indeed, my wonderful servant. I do hope you have the ability to turn him against his father." Naruto nodded. "Of course. With a few lies based on truth, and a good poker face, anything is possible." He heard Dysley chuckle. "Well, that didn't win you the battle with me, did it?" Naruto turned to him. "You know both of us where holding back. After all, neither of us want to alert the population to what we really are." Dysley nodded. "Indeed, maybe, you just held back to much. However, I feel a battle between us going all the way in the future." Naruto nodded, wondering how much time until that battle occurred.


	8. Sopa

Hello dear readers. I come to inform you, if you haven't already heard, that SOPA is back. For those of you who don't know what SOPA is, it is the Stop Online Piracy Act, which aims to kill fanfiction, drawing, and fanamations as we know , like last time, many people are signing the petition to stop SOPA...again. However, we still need 31, 714 people to sign if we want SOPA to stop. As my dear friend, Nightmares around Winter, has pointed out, if they manage to pass SOPA, and shut down all these wonderful sites, what is stopping them from shutting down free manga sites as well. So I ask you, as one voice amongst thousands, to go to the link below, and sigh to stop SOPA. Mickykiki, out :D 


End file.
